Lo Veré Cuando Lo Crea
by Odnoliub Kitsune
Summary: "Cuidar de los hijos de los Bennet no es ningún problema, al menos para Hipo. ¿Que el Guardián del Invierno parezca haberse interesado en él? Eso sí podría serlo. FrostCup." -Traducción de "I'll See It When I Believe It". (Hijack/Jackcup/loquesea)
1. Niñeros y Nieve

**COMO TRADUCTORA CON PERMISO OFICIAL DE ESTE FANFIC, SÓLO PUEDO DECIR: Adsfasasfdasdf... Espero no arruinarlo de ninguna forma, porque es que es tan- TAN... asdfsdf. Bueno, sí, se me entiende (creo).**

 **Los escritos originales pertenecen a " _Old Beginning New Ending "_ y el verdadero nombre del fanfic es " _I'll See It When I Believe It_ ".**

 **NADA MÁS QUE DECIR, COMIENZO:**

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

Bueno, nunca se me ha ocurrido que volvería a publicar algo aquí alguna vez... pero... culpas al FrostCup.

 **Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece aparte del portátil y algunos elementos de la trama.

Edades: Jack — 18 (en apariencia), Hipo — 15, Jamie y sus amigos — 9.

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

La nieve se deslizaba perezosamente en la escena de cielos oscuros y vecindarios arropados en blanco; pesaba una atmósfera clásica de nostalgia para el espectador. Ojos verdes recorrieron un rebelde rebaño de copos de nieve mientras estos se deslizaban con inusual celo, eligiendo un momento del viento. Entonces pilló con su mirada a los jóvenes bajo su cargo jugando afuera, charlando animadamente sobre algo con sus amigos, sus voces destilando entusiasmo ante la perspectiva de un día de nieve.

El chico pestañeó, permitiendo que un poco de esperanza brotara en su pecho, entonces sacudió su cabeza. Sería demasiada buena suerte para él que la nieve cumpliera sus deseos... tendría que ir a la escuela a primera hora de la mañana, de otra forma.

Su primer día en el Instituto Thaddeus. (1)

Hamish "Hipo" Haddock III gruñó ante la perspectiva. Ahora, no era que Hipo detestara ir al instituto... no, de hecho él era un estudiante excelente. Claro, tenía cierta tendencia a dejar que su mente vagara por otras cosas y a interpretar el mundo a su propia manera, pero aún así conseguía buenos resultados en sus estudios. Era sólo que sería su primer día oficial en un instituto nuevo, en una ciudad nueva, en un _país_ nuevo. Irse de su casa en Berk ciertamente le trajo algunos... sentimientos mezclados, a él y a su padre, pero sabía que era para mejorar.

Habían hecho sus maletas y se habían mudado a un suburbio americano en Burgess hacía apenas una semana. La ciudad no era para nada igual a aquel trozo de tierra anclado en el Meridiano de la Miseria (como él lo llama); hasta donde él podía percibir, los inviernos no eran tan horriblemente heladores como en la pequeña isla, y las personas eran amables y amigables, especialmente los vecinos de los Haddock — los Bennet— , en agudo contraste con la mayoría de los testarudos e insensibles civiles de Berk. No, hasta donde Hipo podía decir, este sitio estaba bien.

Definitivamente diferente, pero bien.

...Y no solo por el nuevo cambio de escenario y de destino; había algo más...

Una sucesión de jadeos seguida de chillidos de deleite se abrieron paso por la comparación pequeña y contrastada en la mente de Hipo.

El chico espío por la ventana de la cocina, ojos agrandándose ante la visión de un muñeco de nieve algo impresionante y balanceante en medio del patio interior, rodeado por Jamie y Sofi así como también por el resto de los chicos del vecindario.

—Uh... Bien, eso ha salido de la nada... — murmuró con diversión. La ocurrencia sobre cómo podría haber sido movida esa nieve para conformar aquella criatura de tres metros en primer lugar llegó a su cabeza, pero se la quitó de encima; realmente soñaba despierto demasiado seguido para su propio gusto. Tendría que ser cuidadoso. No podía ser tan irresponsable ahora que contaba con el rol de niñero de los Bennet.

Con eso en mente, decidió dar un paso fuera en el frío, crispado aire y alabar a los niños por sus remarcables esfuerzos... y para mantener un ojo más cerca de ellos.

—o—o—o—

—¡Jack!

El espíritu del hielo río entre dientes cuando los niños se reunieron a su alrededor, rebosantes de entusiasmo al ver al Guardián del Invierno una vez más. Mientras que era genial viajar por todas partes y finalmente saber quién era y qué propósito tenía, también lo era el estar de vuelta en su hogar en Burgess y ver a sus creyentes de nuevo.

Además, era bastante agradable ser capaz de hacer entradas ostentosas como aquella... y obtener real mérito por ello. Después de todo, uno no puede simplemente crear el paradigma de muñeco de nieve entre todos los muñecos de nieve de la historia de la nada así como así. Mucho menos mantenerse en pie sobre su cabeza también.

A no ser que fueras Jack Frost, claro.

—¡Hey, enanos! —movió su bastón sobre su hombro, una sonrisa en sus labios al mirar a cada uno de los niños a los ojos brillando en anticipación—. Bien, ahora que estoy aquí, ya sabéis lo que eso significa-

—¡DÍA DE NIEVE! —chillaron los niños al unisono.

Era un poco ensordecedor, pero Jack no podría cansarse jamás de escucharlos y saber que él llevaba entretenimiento y diversión a la vida de los niños. Detuvo ese tipo de pensamiento justo ahí, de cualquier manera; no había manera de que se pusiera sentimental con todo eso de nuevo. Jack bajó de un salto a la felpuda, fría y blanca tierra para unirse a los juegos de los chicos. Por ahora, disfrutaría llevando un regalo de Navidad con retraso a Burgess:

Unas vacaciones de invierno más largas.

Jack sintió un pequeño tirón en su chaqueta y giró hacia un estático Jamie, quien se veía absolutamente emocionado por contarle algo. Jack enarcó una ceja con diversión antes de ceder finalmente.

—¿Me lo dirás o tendré que—

—Jack, ¡adivina qué! —el chico parecía apunto de explotar en anticipación.

Río entre dientes.

—No sé, Jamie. ¿Qu—

—¡Jamie tiene un nuevo niñero! —Interrumpió Pippa—. ¡Se ha mudado aquí hace tan sólo una semana!

" _Oh, bueno... no he visto esa venir_." Reflexionó Jack.

—Oh, ¿en seri—

—¡Sí, es de Europa! —Explicó Monty—. De Berk para ser exactos, y él es realmente-

—Cool... —Suspiró Bollito.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Ella los miró fijamente.

—¿ _Qué_?

—Uh... Bueno, es bastante cool, supongo. —Caleb se alejó de la chica yendo hacia su hermano.

—Sí, pero también es algo idiota —subrayó Claude—. Aunque es muy bueno... _mucho_ mejor que vuestra última niñera.

La tropilla se estremeció ante lo que parecían ser unos tiempos bastante traumáticos en sus cortas vidas.

—¿Vale...? —Sonrisa nunca abandonando su rostro, se volvió hacia la casa y pilló a una figura en la ventana. Sus ojos se entrecerraron cuando la silueta se movió, como si acabara de salir de un trance, o como si hubiera visto algo... o supiera que estaba siendo observado. La curiosidad de Jack aumentó; no había visto a los chicos tan emocionados desde la primera vez que habían conocido a todos los Guardianes—. ¿Y cuál es el nombre del Sr. Niñero?

—H'po. —Sofi, asomándose tímidamente de detrás de Jamie, trotó tambaleándose hasta el espíritu del invierno.

Ante aquello, Jack río con ganas.

—¿Hipo? —Dio unas palmaditas cariñosas a la cabeza de la niña—. ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?

—Bueno, su nombre real es Hamish, pero él nos ha contado que todos lo llamaban Hipo en la otra ciudad. —Explicó Jamie—. Dijo algo sobre tradiciones vikingas... ¡Es genial!, ¡deberías conocerlo Jack!

" _Genial, este chico se está volviendo cada vez más y más interesante..._ " Jack puso su atención en la puerta, su sonrisa se volvió maliciosa así como giraba su bastón entre sus manos.

—Vikingo, ¿eh...? Dime, ¿tiene el Sr. Vikingo Grande y Fuerte miedo a la nieve o algo así?

—No... exactamente —bromeó Monty.

—Ninguna de las cosas que acabas de decir. —Murmuraron los gemelos.

—Su padre le ha hecho una llamada hace un rato —aclaró Pippa—. Seguramente se nos sumará pronto.

Jack hizo un sonido de entendimiento mientras sus ojos se entornaban hacia la puerta abriéndose. _"Oh, esto va a ser bueno..."_

—Veamos qué tan _cool_ es.

A Jamie no le gustó mucho el brillo de malicia en los ojos del Guardián. Eso normalmente significaba que habría un corte de luz o una mini avalancha en su propio patio interno.

—Eh, Jack... ¿qué estás haciendo?

—Oh, sólo quiero un poco de... —Cuando la puerta se abrió del todo, una ráfaga helada de viento y un frenesí de copos de nieve se dirigieron hacia la descuidada víctima— ... _diversión_.

Con toda honestidad, Jack solo quería probar las aguas con este chico, para ver cuánta diversión podría tener con él. Una broma no es una broma si no consigue ver la reacción correcta, después de todo. No era como si él supiera que el joven iba a salir de la casa con sólo un suéter ligero y un chaleco a inicios de enero. Así que realmente se sintió un poco culpable...

Al menos, hasta que se dio cuenta que Hipo parecía ignorar completamente la corriente de puro aire frío que normalmente habría enviado volando a una persona normal hacia el sitio caliente más cercano. En lugar de ello, el niñero sonrío y saludó al grupo, totalmente ignorante e imperturbable del anterior ataque violento.

—¡Hey, chicos!

Jack no supo si sentirse aliviado, impresionado, o descolocado. Vale, al menos esto significaba que Hipo podría jugar en la nieve sin mucho problema.

—¡Hipo! ¿No tienes frío con sólo... eso? —Jack intentó ignorar el codazo suave que le proporcionó Jamie mientras inquiría aquello al adolescente, gesticulando hacia su vestimenta.

—¿Hm? Nah, el frío no suele molestarme. —Jack estuvo a punto de virar sus ojos con ligero fastidio... hasta que _miró mejor_ al otro chico.

Jack no se consideraba a sí mismo un poeta y no intentaría gastar su saliva en clichés superficiales sobre el pelo o los ojos de alguien...

( _como el pelo castaño que parecía adquirir un brillo rojizo bajo la luz y la nieve en la temprana oscuridad, o sus ojos, el tono verde azulado más intenso que haya visto jamás, o la constelación en miniatura de pecas que puntuaban sus mejillas..._ )

Pero tenía que admitirlo... "Hipo" era _jodidamente_ mono.

—Haber vivido en Berk tiene sus beneficios... allí nieva nueve meses al año y graniza los otros tres, lo que hace que este clima parezca más suave al que estoy acostumbrado. —Vívidos ojos verdes parecieron encontrarse con los de Jack durante un segundo y el espíritu del invierno podría jurar que su corazón dio un pequeño salto—. Pero hay la suficiente cantidad de nieve para hacer un increíble muñeco de nieve, por lo que veo.

Jack intentó no verse cabizbajo--, porque no lo estaba. Estaba acostumbrado a que otros vieran a través de él y aunque había ganado unos pocos creyentes más, aún quedaba mucha más gente para la que el más novedoso de los Guardianes permanecía invisible.

Jack se sintió, de cualquier manera, un poco atónito cuando en lugar de solo pasar a través de él, Hipo pasó a su lado titubeantemente para llegar hasta el monumento congelado.

Él silbó por lo bajo, incluso más impresionado ahora que lo veía de cerca.

—¿Habéis hecho esto vosotros mismos?

—Nosotros, eh, recibimos ayuda. —Respondió evasivamente Jamie.

Hipo soltó una risa disimulada.

—Habéis conseguido que Jôkul Frosti os echara una mano, ¿eh?

Jack sintió a su corazón dar un tumbo.

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué? —corearon los niños, intercambiando miradas nerviosas.

—¿Jôkul Frosti? Ya sabéis... ¿Presagio de Invierno, espíritu de la naturaleza, la reencarnación del hielo y el frío? —Hipo ladeó su cabeza—. En inglés y, ehm, versiones más modernas, lo llaman Jack Frost.

La boca del Guardián se abrió.

—¡Jack! —reconoció animadamente Sofi.

Jamie, por el rabillo del ojo, podía ver a Jack observar a Hipo boquiabierto. A veces ser invisible tenía sus beneficios...

—Ah, ¡sí! ¡Todos hemos oído hablar sobre él! ¿T-Tú cómo conoces a Jack?

Hipo sonrío suavemente, una expresión de felicidad producida por una emoción desconocida en sus ojos.

—Eh, folclore Vikingo. Escuchaba historias sobre él todo el tiempo cuando era joven debido a lo frío que era Berk. Mi madre solía advertirme sobre eso de "los pellizcos en la nariz."

Jack intentó no parecer ofendido cuando Jamie y sus amigos ahogaron una risa.

—Espera, entonces... ¿ _Jokul Frosti_? —Pronunció de forma rara Monty.

El adolescente asintió.

—Jôkul Frosti. —Jack ignoró la forma en la que el calor subió por su cara ante el sonido del extraño pero a la vez familiar nombre saliendo de entre los labios del chico—. En antiguo nórdico, su nombre significa "Carámbano Helado"... y aparentemente le gustaba causar un montón de problemas a la gente, mayoritariamente por diversión.

De nuevo, Jack intentó no verse ofendido cuando el grupo se río; el adolescente había, después de todo, acertado de lleno.

Pippa, aún sonriendo, no pudo contenerse y preguntó:

—Suena como si supieras mucho sobre él... ¿nunca has deseado conocerlo?

(Más tarde, Jack negaría haberse ahogado al escuchar eso.)

—Ah, por supuesto —Hipo arrastraba las palabras—. Me gustaría agradecerle personalmente por todas las veces que he resbalado y caído de culo en el hielo y por las montañas de nieve que me han sepultado después de haber salido de casa cinco minutos en Berk. —Sonriendo ladinamente, Hipo continuó—. Pero, en realidad, sí. Sería genial conocer a la legendaria personificación del invierno y la locura de la juventud.

Los niños sonrieron, tentativa y encubiertamente, e Hipo no pudo evitar sentir que estaba siendo dejado fuera de alguna broma.

Momentos más tarde, todos insistieron en jugar por lo menos una hora más antes de volver adentro, dispersando la inquietud que se agitaba en el aire. Por ahora, esferas de hielo eran catapultadas por el aire así como los viváceos jóvenes realizaban un ataque de hielo al niñero que huía del asedio.

Y mientras esto ocurría, Jack se apoyó en su bastón, reproduciendo las palabras de Hipo en su mente.

—Aquí tenemos algo que no se escucha todos los días... —murmuró Jack. Este Hipo sabía exactamente quién era él por las leyendas y no parecía estar mintiendo a los chicos cuando había dicho que le gustaría creer. ¿Aún así no podía ver a Jack? El lado sensible de Jack (y sí, ¡existe!) adivinaba que Hipo probablemente no creía en él en lo absoluto y que había dicho aquello para aplacar a los niños. Era algo que Jack estaba acostumbrado a escuchar, especialmente de los padres. Aunque había otra parte de Jack, la fracción de su cerebro insistentemente testaruda, diciéndole que había algo más ahí aparte de eso.

Sólo cuando Hipo mantuvo inconscientemente la mirada de Jack de nuevo fue cuando el adolescente se refugió detrás de la recién descubierta creación de Jack así como los niños se frustraban, que Jack decididamente se decantó por la última teoría.

Había algo definitivamente interesante en este chico.

...Y no, definitivamente no era el hecho de que Jack encontrara a Hipo ligeramente atractivo.

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

(1): La ciudad Burgess fue llamada así por su fundador, Thaddeus Burgess. Con toda honestidad, no quería llamar a la escuela secundaria "Instituto Burgess".

Habrá algunas cosas explicadas en los próximos capítulos... si es que hay otros capítulos.

-lo publica, corre, se esconde- Lo siento si apesta. No he hecho esto en mucho tiempo.

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

 **Hasta aquí, el primer cap. :D Es el primer fanfic que traduzco _"oficialmente",_ así que... solo espero que se entienda y os guste tanto como a mí el original. **

**¡Saludos desde Júpiter, hasta pronto!**


	2. Fortuna y Felinos

**NI SIQUIERA UNA SEMANA Y YA ESTOY AQUÍ DE NUEVO, JEEEH~ Es que-. Adoro este fanfic, fin. Sin más...**

 **COMIENZ** **O!**

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

¡De vuelta aquí por la demanda popular!

-Ajém- Bien, ahora... No se me había ocurrido que a alguien le gustaría lo que he escrito. Uh... El mundo funciona de maneras extrañas... De cualquier manera, quiero agradecer a todos los que hayan leído el primer capítulo **(Nota de la traductora:** **-yo también- Gracias.)** , hayáis dejado un review o no. Gracias por todo el apoyo, gente. Lo siento, no sé si podré hacer actualizaciones más rápidas.

Advertencia por maldiciones.

 **Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece aparte de mi portátil y algunos elementos de la trama.

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

Los otros niños se habían ido hace mucho ya, dejando sólo al niñero, a los niños a su cargo, y (a espaldas del cuidador) a un curioso espíritu del hielo que escudriñaba cada acción del otro adolescente. Ojos azules trazaban cada suave suspiro, exhalo, o palabra que se desplazara al aire acompañada de volutas blancas de aire así como la nieve afuera continuaba con su vertiginoso descenso...

En torrentes.

Ahora mientras que la nieve formaba parte del plan de Jack para extender las vacaciones de invierno... la monstruosa tormenta de nieve definitivamente _no lo hacía._

El Guardián no necesitaba girarse para ver a Jamie lanzándole miradas curiosas; era, después de todo, raro que Jack permaneciera allí en silencio... en medio del salón de estar de Jamie... en medio de una tormenta de nieve que él había creado. Vio a Hipo caminar alrededor de la sala, móvil presionado contra su oreja mientras rápidas y extranjeras palabras* salían de su boca con preocupación. Jack suprimió la urgencia de gruñir. Vale, así que... trescientos años y aún habían algunas peculiaridades que debía arreglar en sus poderes. Cosas como estas aún ocurrían cuando se excitaba un poco demasiado...

(Y no, no en _ese_ sentido.)

Las luces centellearon de nuevo, haciendo que Jack se sobresaltara y enviara una mirada de disculpas a Jamie. El niño en cambio le dio una sonrisa resignada mientras se acercaba a su hermanita para mayor comodidad.

Hipo suspiró y guardó su teléfono. Se aproximó a Jamie con una sonrisa cansada, ojos tintados en ansiedad.

—Acabo de hablar con mi padre... parece ser que las rutas están completamente bloqueadas por la nieve. —Jamie asintió comprendiendo aquello a la vez que Hipo se dejaba caer en el sofá al lado de Sofi, actualmente acurrucada bajo una manta para entrar en calor. Dejó salir una risilla exhausta—. He tenido que rogarle que se quedara en el trabajo hasta que el tiempo se calme. Sé que los inviernos aquí no son tan malos como los de Berk, incluso con este tiempo, pero aún así es peligroso conducir. —Sacudió su cabeza, siendo el movimiento pesado e inquieto—. Otra cosa sobre las costumbres Vikingas... tenemos algunos serios problemas de terquedad.

Arrastrándose hasta estar al lado de Hipo, Jamie extendió su manta sobre ambos.

—No te preocupes, estoy seguro de que el tiempo se calmará pronto. O, al menos, estoy seguro de que todos estarán a salvo. —Una mirada esperanzada en dirección a Jack pateó la culpabilidad que el Guardián del Invierno sentía, haciéndola crecer a toda velocidad.

Hipo sonrío y acercó a los dos niños Bennet, atento a Sofi, que parecía haberse quedado dormida ya.

—Gracias, Jamie. Estoy seguro de que todos estarán bien. —Se detuvo a pensar durante un segundo—. Oye... como tu madre debe de estar en el mismo barco que mi padre... ¿qué soléis hacer después de cenar?

Jamie respondió sonriente:

—Bueno... mamá suele dejar que me quede despierto hasta tarde...

Jack sonrió ladinamente e Hipo intentó no hacer lo mismo.

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Hasta qué hora?

—¡Ta' medianoche!

Jack rió entre dientes.

—Muy hábil.

Hipo fingió pensárselo cuidadosamente.

—Ah... no sé, Jamie... ni siquiera _yo_ me quedo despierto hasta _tan tarde._

—Eso es porque tu padre dice que eres un hueso hablador que necesita dormir más para crecer.

Hipo enrojeció intentando no farfullar indignadamente.

—Gracias por recordármelo.

—Y él ha dicho que necesitas comer más. —añadió Jamie.

Jack, yuxtaponiéndose al otro adolescente, se dobló sobre sí mismo riendo.

—¡Brillante!

—Sólo bromeaba, ¡lo prometo! Lo siento. —Hipo frunció el ceño pero aceptó las disculpas, ignorando descaradamente la gran sonrisa que se esparció por el rostro de Jamie—. Mamá sólo nos deja a Sofi y a mí jugar una hora antes de ir a la cama... entonces nos ponemos nuestros pijamas y ella lee una historia a Sofi. A veces, a mí también. —Sonrío mientras Sofi despertaba lentamente de su dormir—. ¿Y tú, Hipo?

—Yo, eh... usualmente leo un rato y dibujo. Entonces me aseo y busco a Desdentado... y... —Jack se apartó sobresaltado cuando de repente Hipo salió disparado del sofá y corrió hasta sus botas. Poniéndoselas, miró a los sorprendidos niños—. Lo siento, Jamie, volveré enseguida. Por favor, ¡cuida de Sofi hasta que vuelva!

Jack enarcó una ceja.

—¿Desdentado?

—Su gato —susurró Jamie en respuesta antes de voltear hacia el adolescente que ya se hallaba en la puerta—. ¡Hipo!

—A Desdentado no le gusta estar todo el día solo y nunca me perdonaría si yo... eh... —suspiró y sacudió la cabeza para hacer desaparecer ese pensamiento—. Regresaré, no te preocupes. Estaré justo en la puerta de al lado. —Y con eso, abrió la puerta y la cerró, dejando apenas unas pocas cantidades de nieve formar un charco en la alfombra.

Jack frunció el entrecejo.

—¿A qué ha venido todo eso?

Jamie acomodó la manta alrededor de su hermana mientras centraba su mente en unos recuerdos creados no hacía mucho.

—Desdentado es muy protector con él. Su padre me ha contado que Desdentado le salvó la vida y desde entonces, no se ha apartado del lado de Hipo. —Un gemido suave de Abby atrapó su atención. Jamie la llamó y le dio unas palmaditas afectivas en la cabeza—. Hipo no ha podido traer a Desdentado porque él y Abby no se llevan bien.

—Oh... —Jack recapacitó sobre ello en alto—. ¿Pero es realmente necesario que salga con toda esa nieve afuera para ir a recoger a su gato?

Jamie rió.

—Un poco. Desdentado siempre lo cuida porque Hipo suele meterse en muchos accidentes. Su padre siempre dice eso, al menos.

Jack pensó en ello durante un momento. El chico definitivamente parecía ser de los que se metían en todo tipo de problemas, incluso si era inintencionalmente. Él parecía tan _frágil..._ Uh, débil. Sí, quería decir débil. Un hueso parlanchín. Durante un segundo, una corriente de preocupación creció en su interior, pero la dispersó rápidamente; sólo era nieve, ¿no? El chaval debería tener bastante mala suerte si se hería a sí mismo allí afuera, ni siquiera a veinte pasos de la casa de Jamie.

—Hipo es como... un imán de peligros, también.

Jack empalideció.

—Eh... ¿Jamie?

—¿Hm?

—Enseguida vuelvo...

Una ventisca de aire frío después, Jamie había sido dejado en la sala. El niño suspiró y se trepó al sofá, la galgo gris siguiéndolo.

—Adolescentes... —A su lado, Sofi murmuró algo incoherente y Jamie simplemente asumió que ella estaba de acuerdo con él.

—o—o—o—

A Hipo lo alegraba bastante que nadie de Berk pudiera verlo en ese momento, cara aplastada en la nieve por enésima vez así como el viento se levantaba. Cierto, mientras que en su antiguo hogar lo había pasado mucho peor, eso no significaba que ahora fuera más ágil. Agrietando sus dientes y poniéndose en pie de nuevo, Hipo se estremeció... pero no fue por el frío.

Desde el rabillo de sus ojos, no había nada más que blanco cegador y oscuridad. Y aún así no podía quitarse la sensación de que alguien estaba allí—

Observándolo.

Una corriente de miedo recorrió su espina dorsal pero sacudió esa emoción fuera de su organismo. Sólo tenía que concentrarse en alcanzar su puerta e ir a su habitación donde Desdentado estaría descansando sin duda alguna, esperando el regreso de su amigo. Sí... Prioridades; eso es lo que necesitaba. Tropezando, Hipo consiguió avanzar tres pasos más antes de que su pie se atascara en algo enterrado en la nieve y él cayera de cara al suelo, de nuevo.

Detrás de él Jack sólo pudo suspirar e intentar no verse demasiado divertido.

—Whao... Este chico es un desastre andante.

Vio al chico levantarse de nuevo quitándose la nieve de la ropa antes de continuar hacia adelante en su (aparentemente para él) peligroso viaje. Jack entrecerró sus ojos cuando un brillo plateado en medio de la nieve atrapó su mirada. Agachándose a dos pasos de él, Hipo se las arregló de alguna manera para evadir la gravedad manteniéndose en equilibrio con una serie de movimientos de brazos, y Jack recogió una llave del suelo —sin lugar a dudas necesaria para la pequeña operación de Hipo.

Jack chasqueó su lengua.

—¿Qué harías sin mí, chaval?

Mientras que Hipo era distraído por una ráfaga de viento que "simplemente apareció de la nada" para cegarlo por un momento, Jack abrió rápidamente un camino para que el chico recorriera a duras penas. Al encontrar la helada pasarela, los ojos de Hipo fueron de derecha a izquierda nerviosamente antes de continuar con rigidez hacia adelante.

—De nada. —Jack arrastró las palabras, llave aún en su mano, así como flotaba tras el muchacho.

Al alcanzar lo que probablemente era el porche de Hipo, Jack pensó que podría ser el momento indicado para deslizar la llave en el bolsillo del chaleco de Hipo. Bueno, era el momento indicado hasta que Hipo casi le dio un codazo justo en el intestino.

—Maldición, dónde habré puesto la llave...

Jack rió entre dientes.

—Espero que no digas eso delante de Jamie y Sofi.

Revisando sus bolsillos delanteros, el castaño comenzó a sentirse frustrado.

—Joder...

—Eso tampoco...

Ahora comprobando sus bolsillos traseros, Hipo dejó escapar gemidos realmente interesantes de irritación.

— _Mierda_.

—Vale, _definitivamente_ eso tampoco —dijo airadamente Jack—. Qué boca tan sucia tienes~.

Cuando Hipo parecía estar al borde del pánico, Jack bajó del aire y procedió a avanzar hacia el chico para dejar la llave dentro del bolsillo en su chaleco. Como fuera, como a la fortuna le diera la gana, Hipo eligió ese mismo momento para mover su brazo y comenzar su búsqueda desde cero de nuevo.

Sólo duró un momento, pero fue todo lo que Jack necesitó.

Hipo emitió un sonido estrangulado entre un llanto de triunfo y chillido al localizar la llave en la grieta de su bolsillo. Estrelló la llave en la cerradura, la giró, y entró corriendo, dando un portazo para cerrar la puerta tras él.

Jack se mantuvo quieto en el lugar, helado, porque en ese único momento—

sus manos _se tocaron_.

—o—o—o—

Hipo, tan pronto como la puerta se cerró, fue inmediatamente atacado por cuatro garras dirigidas a su pecho y una ruda lengua acolchada en su cara. Sonrió mientras rascaba la barbilla al gato del bosque noruego, sintiendo el ronroneo de su amigo por el tacto.

—Hey, colega. ¿Me echabas de menos?

El gato maulló, moviéndose más cerca de su humano.

Hipo sonrió, acariciando el pelaje sedoso del gato.

—Vale, Desdentado, sé que no te agrada particularmente Abby, pero sopórtala sólo por esta noche, ¿sí?

El gato respondió con silencio haciéndose un ovillo en brazos de Hipo en aceptación. Hipo le regaló una suave caricia antes de abrir su chaleco para otorgar al felino un resguardo de la nieve y el frío. Pensando por un momento después de sentir al gato presionado contra él y notando por primera vez cuán húmedas se habían vuelto sus ropas por la nieve, Hipo decidió que debería de al menos llevarse un cambio de ropa.

Jack fue sacado de su anterior estupor cuando Hipo dio un portazo para abrir y cerrar la puerta de nuevo. El espíritu de hielo puso algo de distancia entre ambos, aún mirando al muchacho con perplejidad. Se dio cuenta de que Hipo llevaba con él una mochila pequeña y un manojo de pelaje diminuto fuera de su chaleco... un manojo de pelaje diminuto que comenzó a aullar y sisear una vez que ojos verde tóxico se encontraron con los de Jack.

—¿Desdentado? ¿Estás bien, colega? —el gato se retorció para defender a su humano del espectro, pero Hipo no iba a dejar nada de eso ocurrir. No era que Desdentado odiara la nieve... pero el agua sí le daría problemas más tarde, incluso si Desdentado estaba de buenas para aguantarla.

Jack no supo si reír o hundirse más en su estado de confusión.

—Bueeeh... ¿qué es esto? ¿Primero tú y ahora tu gato? —otro siseo violento y una orden más tarde, Hipo ojeó nerviosamente el lugar en el que Jack permanecía y Jack acabó eligiendo reírse—. Jé, no puedo _esperar_ para conocer a tu familia, Hipo.

Aparte del ocasional gruñido de Desdentado, el resto del camino hacia el fuerte de los Bennet fue bastante desaccidentado. Y con eso, Jack se refería a que Hipo no cayó ni una sola vez más. Jack recordó lo que Jamie había dicho antes y se imaginó que quizás tendría que ser por alguna cosa del subconsciente; quizás Hipo se sentía más seguro dando sus pasos ahora que Desdentado estaba ahí...

Jack descartó ese pensamiento. Quizás estaba leyendo demasiado profundo todo aquello (y sí, era capaz de eso también).

Cuando alcanzaron la puerta, Jamie la abrió de un movimiento dejándola abierta para que ambos muchachos entraran.

—Os he visto venir por la ventana —explicó Jamie. Él dijo sonriente cuando el gato salió de entre las ropas de Hipo y saltó al suelo, estirando su cuerpo lánguidamente ahora que estaba rodeado de la calidez de la casa...—. ¡Hey, Desdentado!

Ante el sonido de ese temido nombre, Abby salió disparada del sofá al interior seguro de la cocina. Jack dirigió una mirada confundida a Jamie a la vez que el niño soltaba una risilla. Sofi, emocionada de ver al felino de nuevo, corrió hacia él para acariciar su pelaje. Mientras tanto, la galgo gris de la cocina suspiraba, sintiéndose un poco traicionada.

Hipo suspiró.

—Desdentado... Tú dracónica pequeña criatura... ¿podrías dejar de aterrorizar a los que son más grandes que tú por una vez? —El gato en cuestión maulló inocentemente, pero Hipo no se lo tragó. No obstante, el adolescente sonrió afectuosamente al gato—. Juraría que tienes complejo de Napoleón, de alguna manera. —El gato sólo bufó sacando pecho orgullosamente. Hipo rió—. Sí, vale, ya sé que te sirve mucho, ya lo sé.

Jack ladeó su cabeza hacia un lado.

—Vale, ahí tenemos otra cosa que no se ve todos los días.

—Estoy seguro de que aprenderán a ser amigos algún día —lo consoló Jamie rascando detrás de la oreja a Desdentado.

Hipo sonrió divertido.

—Sí, seguro... —murmurando en tono bajo, añadió— ...el día que yo y Patán bebamos yak-nog juntos durante Snoggletog.

—¿Qué es Snoggletog? —preguntó Jack en alto.

—¿Qué es Snoggletog? —le hizo eco Jamie.

Hipo se enderezó incómodo.

—Es— eh—... Jamie, ¿podría usar el baño para darme una ducha? Se, eh, me siento un poco incómodo con esta ropa húmeda. —No era mentira... y no quería explicar _esas_ vacaciones vikingas a Jamie, especialmente cuando englobaba explotar huevos por alguna razón desconocida.

Jamie asintió.

—Ve a por ello.

Haciendo un gesto enfurruñado, Jack lo siguió pasillo abajo.

—¡Hey, no has respondido la pregunta! ¿Y qué demonios es " _Patán_ "?

—Hey, Jamie... ¿te importa si tomo prestada una toalla también? —lo llamó Hipo.

—¡Sí! ¡Están en el armario del pasillo a la izquierda!

Aún frunciendo el ceño, Jack decidió que sería mejor dejar esa pasar; ya le pediría a Jamie que acosara a Hipo para obtener una respuesta luego. Además...

Ahora tenía la oportunidad de contarle a Jamie lo que había pasado antes con Hipo.

Dándose la vuelta, Jack sofocó un grito al ver que Desdentado le había bloqueado el camino... con una mirada algo amenazante, especificaría él.

Las pupilas del felino adelgazaron hasta convertirse en meras hendiduras, apegándose al suelo como si estuviera preparado para atacar. Su pelaje se pegó a su cuerpo y gruñidos de advertencia que compartían afiladas garras informaron a Jack que el gato no estaba asustado de él... no, él estaba avisando a Jack, avisándole de un ataque inminente.

Jack dio un paso vacilante hacia atrás, inseguro de cómo había llegado a encontrarse a sí mismo en la posición del ratón común. Claro que podía defenderse a sí mismo... pero dudaba que Hipo fuera a alegrarse de encontrar a su gato atrapado en hielo. Podría volar por encima de él también, pero eso daría lugar a inquietantes preguntas sobre por qué Desdentado estaba dando caza al aire. Cuando su espalda se encontró con una puerta, Jack decidió mejor que sería conveniente jugar en la defensiva. Sin esperar otro siniestro siseo del feroz felino, Jack movió el picaporte rápidamente y se deslizó dentro.

Cualquiera pensaría que después de haber luchado contra el Rey de las Pesadillas mismo, Jack debería ser más que capaz de mantener la compostura ante condiciones extremas...

—Desdentado, ¿es realmente necesario que hagas guardia ahí afuera?

Jack tragó saliva al mismo tiempo que oía un suspiro resignado del otro lado de la puerta.

—Quieres... ¿qué? Vale, vale, de acuerdo. Puedes quedarte dentro mientras me ducho.

Cuando el pomo comenzó a girar, Jack empezó a entrar en pánico.

Hipo entró y encendió las luces; Jack sólo pudo maldecir al Destino. Claro que eligió el cuarto de baño por accidente. Claro, porque Jack Frost simplemente contaba con esa clase de suerte. Desdentado, la cosa malvada, miró fijamente a Jack mientras Hipo cerraba la puerta y _la bloqueaba._

Esta vez fue Jack el que hizo un pequeño sonido estrangulado, una mezcla entre lloro y un gemido seco. Intentó no perder la cabeza por eso. Por supuesto que no. Él era Jack Frost —el epítome de "cool". Simplemente se deslizaría fuera una vez que Hipo estuviera en la ducha y se aseguraría de cerrar la puerta a tiempo para que el malicioso pequeño demonio no lo siguiera. Además, no era como si quisiera quedarse.

" _Estaré bien. No hay nada por lo que preocuparse—"_

Y entonces Hipo comenzó a desvestirse.

Jack sintió su cara acalorarse y su respiración entrecortarse.

 _"Oh, mierda."_

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

...Quizás _debería_ aumentar el rango de esto más adelante.

(Oh Dios qué he hecho.)

Supongo que he hecho a Hipo de Noruega... y habla noruego, desde que desciende del Viejo Idioma. Y Desdentado es un gato noruego del bosque, que podría haber sido llevado a Noruega por los Vikingos.

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

 **Y ESO ES TO- ESO ES TO-**

 **ESO ES TODO POR AHORA. :D ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo, gracias por leer!**


	3. Especial de San Valentín

**BOEEEEEHNOH'... ¡He aquí un especial de San Valentín que la autora** — **obviamente** — **había hecho en fecha, pero yo no! :'D De cualquier forma, es _zukistruquis_ , así que... ****-usa un pañuelo para detener el derrame nasal-. 6u6**

 **¡COMIENZO! (No pienso saltarme nada de lo que ella haya escrito, oyeh'):**

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

¡Me gustaría desearos a todos un feliz día de San Valentín! (O Día de la Concientización-de-la-soledad-de-las/os-Solteras/os... lo que vosotros queráis.) Como sea, yo, eh... he escrito una cosita. (Bueh, no puedo creer que esté publicando esto.)

 **Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece aparte del portátil y algunos elementos de la trama.

 **Antes de que leas esto:** Ahora mismo, esto **no tiene nada que ver con la historia original.** Sólo he tenido un poco de tiempo extra entre manos y decidí postear algo por el día de S. Valentín. (O Día de la Concientización.) No puedo decir que esto no vaya a ocurrir nunca en la historia original, pero tampoco puedo decir que esto _pasará_ en la historia actual, que vaya a progresar hasta este punto o yo vaya a escribir tanto sobre estas escenas. Así que si (tú) prefieres seguir pensando en las cosas eh... con la _inocencia_ con la que andan ocurriendo en verdad, **te sugiero que no leas esto...** Es... De **Rango Madurillo.**

Como sea. **He aquí algo obsceno.** (...Jack "domina".)

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

 **ADVERTENCIA: Desviación de la historia real; esto sólo es un extra para quienes lo quieren.**

Labios acalorados amortiguan el gemido silencioso del otro, dedos fríos marcándose en la piel febril, dejando piel de gallina y zonas volviéndose rojizas.

Copos de nieve continúan bailando en el frío del invierno.

Susurros suaves de dulzura y nada son ahogados por interrupciones con jadeos, tomas de aire bruscas, y cortas, súplicas rotas.

Las ondulaciones del viento haciendo eco a través de la habitación oscura.

Hace tanto frío afuera, pero hay oh tanta _calidez_ entre los dos mientras besos dulces desenvuelven sabores adictivos y bocas-alguna-vez-inocentes son saqueadas por lenguas pecadoras así como dedos se sujetan, buscan y estrujan despreocupadamente para encontrar apoyo en la carne ajena. La habitación es mareante por su calor, la noche una excusa para dejarlos hacer en secreto lo que ellos quieran, desear como quieran, y actuar sin pensar, carnalmente.

En el fondo de la mente de Jack, él se da cuenta que está perdiendo el control demasiado pronto y demasiado rápido, y no sabe cuáles serán exactamente las consecuencias, pero el sabor de Hipo es tan embriagador en su lengua y la sensación de la piel del contrario bajo la suya es tan correcta que la parte subdesarrollada e irritantemente responsable de su cerebro le está gritando que _se detenga,_ mientras que todo lo demás en él le dice a gritos _ni se le ocurra._

Para Hipo, él se ha perdido hace mucho. Su mente ha sufrido un cortocircuito hace algún tiempo, entre el primer (o el segundo, o el tercero, o el cuarto...) beso que Jack le ha plantado en los labios, y cuando manos congeladas (vagabundas, codiciosas) lo atraparon en una fría calidez... o quizás cuando Jack encontró ese punto tras su oreja del cual el Guardián del Invierno probó y abusó hasta reducir a Hipo a hipidos rotos de diversas variaciones del nombre del contrario.

Habían dos marcas bastante bonitas y bastante prominentes visibles en el cuello de Hipo, tres dedos de Jack muy curiosos y ansiosos jugando con el dobladillo de los pantalones de Hipo, y tres metros de nieve fuera de la casa.

(Jack era, después de todo, bastante propenso a perder el control cuando se _excitaba._ )

Por la naturaleza de su cuerpo, él había aprendido a ser enemigo del calor, pero el fuego que cantaba en sus venas era un asunto completamente diferente. Las reacciones adorables de Hipo y el sabor maravilloso de los besos y la piel del chico forzaban el deseo a hacerse con el control de su mente, avivando una parte de él que gritaba desesperadamente por marcar y poseer al chico. Era novedoso y emocionante todo a la vez y dios, Jack no quería que terminara jamás, especialmente por todos los ruidos dulces con los que Hipo lo estimulaba...

Jack se acercó más, tomando nota de la tercer marca que le había dejado en el cuello a su novio, visible para que todo el mundo la viera. Era absolutamente impresionante —ver a _su_ chico, temblando bajo su figura, un sonrojo bonito adornando sus mejillas y resaltando cada una de sus preciosas y pequeñas pecas, ojos vidriosos por quererlo todo para él, su cuello lleno de sus marcas...

Hipo gimió el nombre de Jack y en ese momento, un pensamiento disparó todas las sirenas en su cabeza, alarmándolo. Él quería a Hipo. Lo quería _ahora_.

—J-Jack... —Hipo se mordió el labio para amortiguar los sonidos avergonzantes que amenazaban con aumentar paulatinamente de volumen...

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

Y entonces Jack se despertó.

Lo siento.

(Se esconde)

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

 **HASTA AQUÍ POR HOY. JAJAJAJAJA. La autora es una troll... _and I like it._ 6u6 **

**¡Saludos desde Júpiter y gracias por leer~! ;) Hasta el siguiente capítulo**


	4. Momentos y Melodías

**¡HOOOLA~! SALUDANDO DESDE JÚPITER (-khé-) (ignoradme), TRAIGO EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO** **OFICIAL** **DEL FANFIC.**

 **Antes que nada (esta vez soy yo la de los avisos): Lo que está más abajo centrado y en negrita es la traducción al español de la letra de la canción —ya lo entenderéis conforme vayáis leyendo.**

 **SIN MÁS DILACIONES, COMIENZO:**

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

Para empezar, tengo algo que decir: Necesito ayuda. Mucha.

Honestamente, nunca creí que a tanta gente le gustaría esta historia... y ahora que es así... no quiero ser un chasco. Así que... eh... siempre he sido un poco tímida en este sitio, pero necesito alguien a quien poder tirarle mis ideas y que me ayude a editar. Así que si alguno de vosotros ahí fuera está dispuesto a ofrecer a esta pobre infeliz algo de guía, eso sería realmente apreciado. ;w;

Quiero agradeceros a todos los que leéis esta historia; no podéis imaginar cuánto significa para mí escuchar que a la gente actualmente le gustan las rarezas que salen de mi cerebro.

 **Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece aparte del portátil y algunos elementos de la trama.

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

Jack Frost no era un pervertido.

(Pieza por pieza, los artículos de ropa caían revelando suave piel decorada con encantadoras pecas que punteaban deliciosamente la extensión tensa de sus hombros y espalda; un torso delgado quedó expuesto en su estela con molestas orbes azules recorriendo las curvas de la delgada cintura del más joven. Ojos errantes se detuvieron ante el ligero saliente en las caderas del chico donde piel de seda se encontraba con tela gruesa envuelta peligrosamente baja, como si de una mala broma se tratara. Parte superior descartada y tirada aleatoriamente al suelo a dos pies de donde el involuntario mirón se hallaba, la anticipación del Guardián del Invierno floreció ante el plato principal...)

Jackson Frost hizo lo correcto al cubrirse los ojos.

(Suaves pisadas eran gravemente exageradas en el confín del pequeño espacio; la ducha había sido abierta tras una serie de chirridos y el gorgoteo del agua cayendo a raudales desde las tuberías. El distintivo tintineo metálico de una hebilla en el proceso de ser deshecha y desenvuelta hizo a Jack tragar saliva al mismo tiempo que intentaba concentrarse en los gruñidos amenazantes de Desdentado. No obstante, consciente o no, sus orejas se tensaron para captar cierto sonido: la dulce melodía de tela vaquera golpeando el suelo. Ni siquiera un momento después, entre un siseo feroz proveniente del gato y el siseo de las cortinas siendo corridas fue el congelado espíritu obsequiado con la oportunidad...)

Jackson Frost hizo lo incorrecto al espiar a través de sus dedos.

(Sólo para dejarla escapar mediante dichos dedos...)

No sabía qué era peor: el hecho de que Hipo ya hubiera saltado detrás de las cortinas de la ducha o que él estuviera decepcionado por ello.

Desdentado ronroneó satisfecho, probablemente regodeándose en el éxito salvaguardando la virtud de su humano. Jack meramente frunció el ceño a la vil criatura mientras ignoraba la evidencia de su perversión escrita en un llamativo rojo sobre sus mejillas.

Echando una mirada hacia la sombra delineada contra la barrera entre ellos, aparentemente inconsciente de la presencia del Guardián, Jack se relajó un poco. Mientras que aún nacían preguntas sobre qué era lo que había pasado entre Hipo y él afuera hacía no mucho, como mínimo, el joven adolescente no tendría que asustarse mucho ante la rara visión del Espíritu de las Heladas en el baño... viéndolo cómo se duchaba... y acobardándose por su gato sobreprotector.

En defensa propia, a Jack le gustaría decir que esta no era la situación más extraña en la que se haya encontrado alguna vez.

Ahora que Hipo estaba a salvo tras las cortinas, y más importante, tras Desdentado, el gato comenzó a escudriñar al ser extraño ante él. Sentado y apoyado en una esquina, aparentemente imposibilitado de atacar, el gato alcanzó a su presa con un movimiento de su cola. Con la curiosidad conduciéndolo, algo que atrapaba a todos los gatos al final, el felino presionó un poco más, olisqueando la esencia peculiar a invierno y pinos del humanoide. Presionando gentilmente sus patas en la pierna de Jack para inclinarse más cerca de la cara del Guardián, orbes rodeadas de verde examinaron al chico pálido.

Jack, desacostumbrado a la inspección intensa e inseguro de qué hacer, buscó la cabeza de la bestia sumisa dubitativamente. Irises de azul polar chocaron con los verde tóxicos y el gato resopló, sacudiéndose para apartar el toque y retroceder hasta la forma duchándose, sus ojos nunca abandonando la cara de Jack. La pose defensiva decía en letras grandes "DESCONFIANZA", aunque Jack podía adivinar que era una mejora de "AVERSIÓN".

Desconcertado por el comportamiento extraño del gato, los ojos de Jack se desplazaron del inquietante felino a la figura delineada de su dueño. Un gruñido erupcionó en la garganta de Desdentado, suficientemente audible como para que incluso Hipo llamara con tono preocupado a su gato. El gato maulló en respuesta a la familiar voz pero aún así mantuvo su mirada conectada a la de Jack. Con los ojos del Guardián del Invierno fijos en el gato, Desdentado parecía mucho más contenido que antes, aunque aún cauteloso.

Jack frunció el ceño y apoyó su cabeza en la puerta, ojos ahora dirigidos al techo.

" _Oh, genial... así que ahora el pequeño demonio cree que soy un hombre lascivo y no me quiere pillar mirando a su maestro._ "

El pensamiento hizo que un poco de diversión chispeara en él, aunque una parte de él muriera al saber que la situación realmente daba eso a entender. Cabeza cayendo hacia un lado con ligero aburrimiento, Jack comenzó a tararear una pequeña melodía, aunque fuera para pasar el tiempo hasta que Hipo saliera de la ducha... y para mantener sus pensamientos lejos de Hipo cuando saliera de la ducha.

" _Baby, it's cold outside*_ _( **Bebé, hace frío afuera** )_

 _Baby, it's cold outside_ _( **Bebé, hace frío afuera** )_

 _Been hoping that you'd drop in ( **Esperaba que pudieras pasarte por aquí** )_

 _I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice ( **Tomaré tus manos, están congeladas** )_

 _Beautiful what's your hurry? ( **Preciosidad, ¿cuál es tu apuro?** )_

 _Listen to that fireplace roar ( **Escucha al fuego rugir** )_

 _Beautiful, please, don't hurry ( **Preciosidad, por favor, no tengas prisas** )_

 _Put some records on while I pour... ( **Pon alguna canción mientras yo sirvo...** )" _

"The neighbours might think... ( **Los vecinos podrían pensar...** )"

Los ojos de Jack se agrandaron cómicamente.

"Say, what's in this drink? ( **Dime, ¿qué tiene esta bebida?** )"

Jack estaba atrapado entre un ataque de pánico y un ataque de risa. Todo el rato, Hipo había estado acompañándolo y cantando con él, voz tímida casi completamente cubierta por el sonido del agua contra el azulejo.

"I wish I knew how ( **Desearía saber cómo** )

to break this spell... ( **romper este hechizo...** )

I ought to say no, no, no, sir ( **He de decir que no, no, no, señor** )

At least I'm gonna say that I tried ( **Al menos diré que lo he intentado** )

I really can't stay ( **En serio, no puedo quedarme** )"

" _Ahh but it's cold outside! ( **Ahh, ¡pero hace frío afuera!** )_" cantaron en tándem.

Jack sonrió, encontrando la situación demasiado surrealista como para incluso reírse de la perfecta ironía sobre la letra de la canción y que Hipo hubiera elegido los versos de la voz femenina.

"I've got to go home ( **Debo volver a casa** )"

" _But baby, you'll freeze out there ( **Pero bebé, te congelarás allí afuera** )_"

"Say, lend me your coat? ( **Di, ¿me prestas tu abrigo?** )"

" _It's up to your knees out there ( **Te llegará hasta las rodillas allí afuera** )_"

"You've really been grand ( **Has estado fantástico** )"

" _Your eyes are like starlight now ( **Tus ojos ahora son como la luz de las estrellas** )_"

"But don't you see me? ( **Pero ¿no lo entiendes?** )"

" _How can you do this thing to me? ( **¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto a mí?** )_"

"There's bound to be talk tomorrow ( **Hay muchas posibilidades de que hablemos mañana** )"

" _Thing of my life, long sorrow ( **Piensa en lo mucho que sufriré esperando** )_"

"At least there will be plenty implied ( **Al menos así habrá mayor implicación** )"

" _If you caught pneumonia and died ( **Si cogieras neumonía y murieras** )_"

Jack sonrió ladinamente, sintiendo la canción demasiado familiar para su gusto.*

"I really can't stay ( **En serio, no puedo quedarme** )"

" _Get over that hold out ( **Oh, cariño, espera** )_"

"Ah, but it's cold outside ( **Ah, pero hace frío afuera** )"

" _Oh, baby, it's coooold ouuuuutsiiiiideeeeee! ( **Oh, bebé, ¡hace fríooo aaafueeeraaa!** )_"

Claro que era grandiosa su versión más suave de la canción, pero estaba en la naturaleza de Jack ser un poco teatral. Además, si decía eso para sí mismo, no sonaba ni siquiera la mitad de mal...

Desafortunadamente, Hipo no compartía su punto de vista. En realidad, decir que Hipo estaba sobresaltado habría sido un eufemismo; decir que él estaba cojonudamente perplejo hubiera sido ligeramente más acertado. Él chilló a un volumen bastante ensordecedor y tropezó de una forma bastante dolorosa en la ducha y Jack estaba bastante seguro de que él se había golpeado accidentalmente con los azulejos. Escuchó una barra de jabón caer también.

—¿Q-Qué—? ¡¿Quién anda ahí?!

Para ser justos, parecía que Jack compartía un estado de pánico similar; sólo que él podía quedarse quieto con mayor facilidad que el otro chico.

Una cabeza asustada y levemente curiosa espió desde detrás de las cortinas y ojos verdes pillaron la mirada de Jack y se agrandaron, mayoritariamente por miedo, parcialmente por la impresión.

—¿Ho-Hola?

Llamadlo un momento cósmico, la ráfaga de espontaneidad y posibilidad encontrándose en una fiera colisión citada por el destino así como el mundo detenía su pequeña rotación; un momento de definitiva verdad en medio de mares de oportunidades y acciones, ambas tomadas y perdidas; un momento nacido de románticos clichés y sardónicas estratagemas en la expansión trágica de dos almas predestinadas; un momento de completa y total suerte coincidiendo con la amplitud de la naturaleza del mundo y su complejo diseño... lo que fuera que fuese, Jack se encontraba completamente embelesado con el hecho de que Hipo _lo estaba viendo._

Y, por supuesto, nada podía empeorarlo más que Desdentado abalanzándose sobre Jack, la furiosa, peluda criatura odiando por completo la forma en la que el extraño Chico de Hielo estaba mirando a su humano...

Excepto quizás el corte de luz que "rompió el hechizo" cuando ni siquiera había pasado un instante después de su "momento".

(Se podía culpar a Jack y su emoción por eso.)

Igual, le dio tiempo de sobra a Jack para destrabar la puerta entre la confusión y, en el caso de Hipo, las diminutas convulsiones provocadas por los eventos que acababan de tener lugar. Desdentado rugió tras él (tanto como un gato pueda rugir) a pesar de que Jack ya estuviera a salvo y hubiera cerrado la puerta lo suficientemente rápido, como para asegurarse de que el felino no pudiera escapar. Desde el interior del cuarto de baño, Jack aún podía percibir los sonidos erráticos y nerviosos de Hipo, completamente justificados, y los maullidos tranquilizadores de Desdentado en orden de consolar a su exhausto amigo.

Jack suspiró y casi colapsó contra la puerta, intentando calmarse y concentrarse. Después de unos breves momentos meditativos, las luces parpadearon volviendo a la vida otra vez, para alivio de Jack (y probablemente para Hipo también).

Entonces vio a Jamie y Sofi al final del pasillo, Sofi viéndose más calmada ahora que la luz había vuelto, y Jamie con un gesto preocupado en su cara y una mirada cuestionante en sus ojos.

Jack intentó no parecer en absoluto a la defensiva.

—¿Sí?

—Eh... ¿Jack?

Jack sonrió, tratando de controlar desesperadamente la ansiedad que amenazaba con empañar su voz.

—¿Hm? Escúpelo de una vez, niño.

—¿El corte de luz ha sido cosa tuya?

Jack se encogió.

—Sí, lo siento, verás, estaba en el baño—

Jamie parpadeó.

—...¿estabas en el baño? —Incluso Sofi parecía estar mirándolo fijamente con incredulidad en su único ojo visible tras su flequillo irregular.

Jack cerró su boca y consideró seriamente no volver a abrirla. Nunca. Más.

Jamie comenzó de nuevo, esta vez con más cautela.

—...¿estabas en el baño...

—...uh. —Honestamente, Jack no creía que se viera muy bien en el escenario en el que Jamie había decidido situarlo.

—...con Hipo? —finalizó Jamie con una ceja enarcada.

Jack, por el amor a la vida, no pudo pensar en una mejor excusa:

—No ha sido mi culpa.

Jamie, por el amor a su propia vida, no pudo evitar sacudir la cabeza con una simple risilla trinando entre sus labios.

—Sigue siendo realmente horripilante de cualquier forma.

Virando sus ojos y volteándose para que ninguno de los niños oyera su indicio de tener la cara roja, Jack murmuró evasivamente:

—Sí, sí... pero no ha sido mi culpa... yo culpo a ese estúpido gato.

—De nuevo, eso sigue siendo realmente _horripilante_.

Sofi se unió a las risillas de su hermano.

—o—o—o—

En cuanto el cuarto volvió a estar iluminado por la dulce claridad de la fluorescencia, Hipo se envolvió en una toalla tan rápido como pudo (teniendo cuidado con las nuevas heridas) y buscó su cambio de ropa. Desdentado se mantuvo, tan diligente como siempre, al lado de Hipo mientras el chico se deslizaba en su pijama y jersey. Nerviosamente, sus ojos se movían de aquí para allá, aún vigilantes por el— lo que fuera que estuviera allí antes, pero parecía que se había fundido en la oscuridad tan pronto como el mundo de Hipo se había vuelto oscuro.

El típico joven racional intentó volatilizar los muy irracionales y persistentes pensamientos de su cabeza que lo presionaban a retroceder en el tiempo y entender qué demonios acababa de pasar.

En verdad, Hipo no estaba muy seguro de lo que había oído o _visto_ durante todo aquel suceso. Ni siquiera sabía qué lo había llevado a comenzar a cantar aquella melodía de Navidad que había escuchado no hacía mucho por la radio de la estación la semana pasada. Pero de alguna manera... el tonillo simplemente nubló su mente, arremolinándose junto a las volutas de vapor y entremezclándose con sus pensamientos dispersos. Entonces... él escuchó ese eco...

Un eco que _no_ le pertenecía a él.

Su respiración se volvió entrecortada e Hipo se concentró en evitar los puntos negros que poblaban los rincones de su visión, incluso cuando el terror comenzó a anegar su sistema. Desdentado se restregó contra la pierna de Hipo, envolviendo cómodamente con su cola un tobillo delgado. Agradecido por la demostración de cariño, Hipo se acuclilló para rascar bajo la barbilla a Desdentado, justo como a él le gustaba.

Entonces se pausó al ver la puerta, horror creciendo en su pecho, boca entreabierta en puro miedo.

La traba ya no estaba puesta.

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

Sí... acaban de compartir un momento "elfo". La canción es " _Baby it's Cold Outside_ " y está algo relacionada con el segundo capítulo. Y en caso de que alguien estuviera confundido, las letras en cursiva eran lo que cantaba Jack y las normales y derechas lo que Hipo cantaba.

En serio, me pregunto por qué nunca he visto una parodia de esta canción por FrostCup/Hijack...

(A esto me refiero cuando digo que necesito ayuda...)

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

 **SUFICIENTE. AQUÍ SE ACABA EL CAPÍTULO~**

 **Para traducir la canción y hacer más amena la estancia en el editor de historias, la he escuchado al menos 20 veces...**

 **¿Qué? Lo parezca o no, lleva su BUEN TIEMPO traducir esto. Hay palabras muy complejas y frases en inglés que intento mantener tan comprensibles y sólidas como en el fanfic original, pero es... ciertamente difícil (a ratos). Y algo pesado... a veces. Espero que nadie se moleste si pongo algunas cosas más simples de como son en realidad, me es más cómodo traducir así.**

 **Ah, sí... este es el último capítulo que traduciré... tengo fanfics pendientes y poca motivación para continuar esto realmente. Así que " _Si de todas formas, casi nadie parece interesado en esto, ¿para qué continuarlo?_ " ha pasado por mi mente. _(Nononadieestáenmododepresivaporaquíquéva.)_**

 **Hasta la próxima~ Gracias por leer...**

 **PD: La historia es larga, tiene 20 capítulos y la mayoría son tan largos como este o más. El desarrollo es lento pero seguro (ytiernoyavecesangustiosoejem)... Y este es sólo el cuarto aún. " _Al menos podré decir que lo he intentado~_ ".**

 ** _-C bah-._**


	5. De fábulas y Dedos

**CARTA COMUNICADO DESDE JÚPITER.**

 **Antes de retomar la traducción, quisiera deciros que... LO SIENTO MUCHO POR HABER TARDADO TANTO.**

 **Sin más dilaciones, os dejo con la esperada continuación. ( _Jajaja_... No, en serio, _lo siento_. Realmente lo hago.)**

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

Estoy tan feliz de que haya gente que quiera ayudarme con esta historia... es reconfortante saber que a ellos les importa y bastante aliviador que otros crean que en realidad lo estoy haciendo bien. De nuevo, quiero agradecer a todos los que leáis esta historia por vuestro apoyo.

También me gustaría disculparme por el intérvalo inconsistente entre las actualizaciones; de nuevo, todo depende de mi agenda escolar.

 **Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece aparte del portátil y algunos elementos de la trama.

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

Fue el consolador arrullo de Desdentado lo que hizo a Hipo aterrizar de su ataque de hiperventilación; el gato del bosque noruego palmeó el borde de sus pantalones de dormir mientras las pupilas del felino se llenaban de preocupación. Tomando una bocanada de aire, Hipo alzó al gato entre sus brazos y se calmó a sí mismo en lo que Desdentado ronroneaba contra su pecho. Su cuerpo se había vuelto frío por el pavor pero definitivamente ayudaba el tener compañía en ese mismo momento, especialmente si esa compañía resultaba ser un peludo, horno en miniatura.

Quedándose quieto por unos momentos más, Hipo se vio atrapado en el fuego cruzado de cómo debería actuar después de lo que acababa de pasar hacía menos de cinco minutos, balanzando los pros y los contras en si debería o no hacerse ver en una institución mental.

En una mano: desde el mediodía, desde que saliera afuera para encontrarse con Jamie, Sofi y sus amigos, había _sentido_ algo mirándolo. Era... inquietante. Lo había sentido de nuevo cuando había estado fuera en la nieve para ir a buscar a Desdentado, especialmente cuando estuvo buscando su llave...

Hipo quitó ese pensamiento de su cabeza, pero un fragmento de un recuerdo se dirigió a sí mismo firmemente al frente de su consciencia. Fue solo durante un momento que, estando seguro de haber revisado ya antes ese bolsillo, algo sólido y _frígido_ había rozado sus dedos. Fue sobrecogedor, como mínimo, y aunque lo ignoró a favor de asuntos más importantes, la misma sensación de presentimiento no lo había abandonado completamente. Y en ese entonces... cuando echó un vistazo fuera de la ducha...

Era difícil explicar lo que vio.

En otra mano... ¿no era esta el tipo de cosas por las que solía desvivirse?

Los otros adolescentes en Berk le habían hecho el vacío por sus constantes ensoñaciones y el folklore que verdaderamente nunca dejó su cabeza. Su padre solía quejarse sobre ello todo el tiempo; usualmente se frustraba cuando llevaba a Hipo a pescar y todo lo que hacía Hipo era buscar trolls en la zona.* Muchas personas, es decir, su propia familia, se sentían preocupados por si él evadía la realidad enteramente a favor de sus propias pequeñas fantasías que bailaban bajo sus párpados. Después de unos duros años de ajustarse a la adolescencia, la lógica había espantado a las viejas leyendas.

Pero esto no era para nada como cuando tenía trece.

Lo había _sentido_ , lo había _oído_ , lo había _visto_. Y tenía el presentimiento, una turbulencia irritante en su mente que simplemente no podía hacer el visto gordo a esas reservadas sonrisas de los niños, de que no era el único en esta casa que había experienciado todo eso.

Desdentado se bajó de sus brazos al mismo tiempo que Hipo tomaba aire y abría la puerta; sintió una vacilación, el pálpito sordo en sus huesos de un frío imaginario, pero se lo sacudió. Rodeó la esquina en busca de respuestas.

Era hora de tener una charla con Jamie.

—o—o—o—

Jack amaba a los niños. Era una de las ventajas de ser un Guardián: ver sus sonrisas, desde las sonrisas diminutas que animaban sus rostros hasta las sonrisas radiantes que iban de oreja a oreja (mostrando los dientes y todo), incluso cuando ellos no podían verlo.

Esto, de cualquier forma, se estaba volviendo algo grave.

Bufó indignadamente una vez más en lo que Jamie sofocaba _otra_ risilla infantil junto a Sofi.

—Eh, venga ya... Dadme un respiro, ¿sí? —se quejó cuando recibió explosiones gemelas a carcajadas de los hermanos Bennett. Tenía el presentimiento de que era mala idea contarles todo. Tristemente, era rara la vez en la que escuchaba a esa molesta parte en su cerebro que parecía llevar siempre la razón.

—Lo siento, Jack. Es que es... un poco demasiado raro, ¿sabeh'? —Jamie sonrío—. Jack Frost: Guardián de la Diversión... ¡derrotado por el gato Desdentado!

—¡Ni siquiera se parece a una derrota! —Replicó Jack, solo un poco ofendido—. Y además, Hipo dijo que la pequeña bestia tenía Complejo de Napoleón...

Ante la mención de su niñero, Jamie se repuso.

—Ah, sí, ¿entonces piensas que Hipo realmente te ha visto? Quiero decir... has dicho que se había impresionado bastante cuando te vio fuera de la ducha, así que es una posibilidad, ¿no?

El espíritu del hielo suspiró y se apoyó en su bastón.

—Esa es la pregunta que llevo intentando responderme toda la noche.

Jamie miró a su hermana y cuando todo lo que obtuvo de regreso fue una mirada fija igualmente confundida, devolvió su atención al Guardián del Invierno. Vale, sí, Jamie no conocía a Jack desde hacía mucho tiempo ni tampoco lo veía muy a menudo debido a sus obligaciones, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que Jamie no hubiera visto jamás a Jack tan... pensativo, antes. El jovial espíritu siempre estaba saltando por las paredes, con rapidez, y sus ojos siempre estaban puestos en la siguiente aventura, pero aún así aquí estaba: una entidad meditabunda, de apariencia aturdida y completamente perdida, insegura de querer encontrarse con la esperanza o la decepción colgando en la telaraña frente a él.

Jamie contuvo una sonrisa; tenía una sospecha furtiva de lo que todo esto podría significar...

—Te gusta.

Hubieron muchos tartamudeos y palabras sin sentido que fueron escupidas por los labios del muy-ruborizado espíritu del hielo, pero Jamie estaba seguro de haber oído "¿uh-?", "¿qué te hace decir eso-?", "¿cómo puedes siquiera-?" y "eso no tiene nada que ver con esto-", en salvajes exclamaciones.

Y en medio de todo esto, el llamado vacilante que apenas se transportó a sí mismo por el aire hizo a Jack pausarse y mirar hacia la puerta.

—¿Jamie? —llamó Hipo de nuevo.

—¡Estoy en mi cuarto, Hipo! ¡Sofi está aquí también!

—¡H'po! —exclamó Sofi.

Jack, si alguien preguntara, negaría que su corazón comenzó a latir erráticamente cuando sus oídos captaron el sonido de pisadas ligeras subiendo escaleras arriba.

También negaría a Jamie que se puso rojo cuando Hipo se asomó por el portal, vestido con su pijama y una camisa de dormir demasiado grande. Desdentado, en sus talones, entrecerró los ojos al ver a Jack, pero no hizo nada más.

—Eh, chicos, ¿qué tal una historia antes de dormir, hm? —sus labios se elevaron en las esquinas para formar una sonrisa torcida mientras los hermanos celebraban.

El espíritu del hielo suavizó su expresión ante la escena; definitivamente se llevaría bien con Hipo al menos...

—¿Qué historia? —Jamie se estaba arrastrando para tirar de las mantas sobre él y Sofi mientras Hipo acercaba una silla al costado de la cama—. ¿Tienes alguna guay de las que oías de pequeño sobre Vikingos? ¿Y qué hay sobre esa increíble historia que hiciste de Desdentado siendo un dragón?

La disposición de Desdentado mejoró de forma notoria ante la honorable mención. Jack meramente enarcó una ceja y soltó una risa baja. _"Ya lo creo que algo así le quedaría bien al demonio peludo."_

—Uhm... —actuando una expresión reflexiva, Hipo se llevó un dedo a los labios antes de que sus ojos se centraran en las miradas emocionadas de los dos—. Supongo que eso está bien y todo lo demás, pero ya os he dicho suficiente sobre lo que Berk es —se río de forma algo apagada—. ¿Qué tal si... eres tú el que me cuenta una historia, Jamie?

Pillado con la guardia baja pero complacido al mismo tiempo, Jamie se rascó la cabeza, buscando mentalmente alguna buena historia para contar a su niñero.

—Err... ¿qué dices sobre ese avistamiento de Pie Grande la semana pasada? ¡Ahora es la envidia de todos los Yetis en el taller! —Jamie puso mucho empeño al intento de no hacer demasiado obvio el hecho de que estuviera codeando al aire.

De cualquier forma, la risa del Guardián del Invierno se detuvo en su totalidad por la oración que abandonó la boca de Hipo luego.

—¿Y por qué no me cuentas un poco sobre Jack Frost?

Ojos de escarcha ártica se fijaron en el tímido adolescente, pulso cardíaco subiendo junto a la sangre precipitándose hacia sus mejillas. Una emoción casi intolerable corría por sus venas pero fue acallada por el acelerado ritmo de su propio respirar cuando la mirada de Hipo se encontró con la suya una vez más, un verde-azulado puro centelleando con curiosidad y vacilando con incertidumbre. Pasaron un segundo o dos antes de que esos vibrantes ojos regresaran a Jamie con un temblor peculiar en los labios y dedos jugueteando entre sí.

Jamie fingió confusión (bastante bien para un niño de nueve años).

—Bueno, ya sabes mucho sobre Jack.

Si Hipo notó la familiaridad del nombre en la voz de Jamie, no lo mostró, pero algo le decía a Jack que el chico estaba tomando minuciosa nota de lo que Jamie estaba diciendo y lo que realmente quería decir.

Hipo sacudió su cabeza.

—No, en realidad no. Sé sobre _Jôkul Frosti,_ el Viejo Invierno. —Esta vez, fue Hipo quien dio a Jamie una mirada clandestina—. Pero conoces ese nombre como el de alguien más, un Jack Frost _distinto._ Solo... me gustaría saber quién es esta persona.

Jamie asintió, expresión encubriendo un mudo pero burbujeante regocijo.

Y Jack, aunque casi temblando con júbilo, no pudo evitar enfurruñarse un poco ante el viejo apodo que creía haber dejado enterrado bajo siglos de ficciones malinterpretadas e interpretaciones erróneas provocadas por una terminología perdida en la traducción.

—¿ _"Viejo"_? —gimió Jack.

—o—o—o—

Y así Jamie tejió su cuento, fábulas estallando desde recuerdos y devueltas a la vida mediante gesticulaciones e hipérboles esenciales. Era el cuento de Jack, una narración personal del Espíritu del Hielo acarreado hacia el Hombre de la Luna, y recontado de una manera entrañable por las únicas dos personas a las que él alguna vez había regalado el conocimiento sobre la creación del Guardián de la Diversión. Su muerte fue su nacimiento y su victoria un nuevo comienzo; no tenía remordimientos y sólo recordaba en pequeñas pero saludables proporciones.

Así que ahora la tercer persona en haber oído alguna vez su cuento escuchó con absorta atención, parcialmente incrédulo, parcialmente divertido, y mayoritariamente en silenciosa admiración. Se preguntó inútilmente si Hipo podría visualizar las desventuras que lo habían llevado adonde estaba en ese momento... o si el cuidador meramente permanecía sentado durante las divagaciones de un niño con una imaginación hiperactiva sobre un cree-en-mí espíritu del hielo.

—...entonces encontró su centro y se convirtió en el Guardián de la Diversión. Ahora todos los inviernos, él trae nieve y diversión al mundo para hacer a los niños sonreír durante el duro frío, y para mantenerlos riendo en los momentos que más importa... —Jamie bostezó, hundiéndose más profundamente en su almohada. A su lado, Sofi ya se había quedado sobada, pequeños dedos sujetos a la manga de la chaqueta del mencionado Guardián.

—Y para recordarles el disfrutar de lo que la vida les ofrece, ¿no? —Hipo se inclinó hacia ellos y movió a tanteo las mantas hasta sus barbillas, cubriendo a cada niño.

—Claro... —los ojos del chico comenzaron a cerrarse, labios curvados hacia arriba y satisfacción emanando en una calidez acogedora—. 'Nas noches, H'po...

—Buenas noches, Jamie. Buenas noches, Sophie —susurró Hipo. Dedos firmes rozaron flecos desordenados de sus frentes en una manera extrañamente paternal antes de que aquellas orbes verdes se enfocaran en Jack por quinta vez desde su encuentro. Se mantuvieron la mirada, determinada e inquebrantablemente, haciendo señas silenciosas, una señal muda.

Hipo se levantó de su asiento, siendo cuidadoso de no molestar al felino durmiendo a sus pies y salió por la puerta. Jack tragó saliva y sintió la ansiedad de roer algo evolucionar a una mordaz aprehensión, pero no obstante aceptó la propuesta silenciosa; Hipo, después de todo, había dejado la puerta abierta para que él lo siguiera. Se alejó de Sofi y siguió después al enigmático adolescente, sin molestarse en cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Cuando alcanzó el pie de la escalera en la sala de estar, Hipo permaneció en el centro, cambiando su peso nerviosamente del pie derecho al izquierdo. Jack estaba debatiéndose qué hacer para obtener la atención del adolescente, o al menos alertarlo de su presencia, hasta que Hipo rompió la tensión de la noche.

—S-Sé que estás aquí... —Hipo abrió su boca de nuevo y se pausó. Seh, Jack definitivamente podía decir que Hipo no era muy bueno hablando en público—. Yo... Estabas, ¿verdad? Todo este tiempo, digo.

Jack avanzó hacia él y se detuvo en cuanto Hipo se encogió. Era el fantasma de un dolor que florecía, casi inexistente a pesar de hacer eco a través de su cuerpo con miedo y desánimo de proceder.

Hipo se quedó callado por lo que pareció una agonizante eternidad antes de que su voz rompiera la creciente calamidad sobre ellos.

—Esto es alucinante, ¿sabes? —Esta vez, fue Hipo quien dio un intrépido paso hacia él—. Durante muchos años, los padres han alimentado a los niños con estas historias fantásticas para proteger su inocencia y enseñarles morales y virtudes, para encaminarlos hacia este ideal sobre cómo debería ser el mundo... y aún así... —Su mano comenzó a temblar y Jack no estaba seguro de si debería resistir el molesto sentimiento de querer confortar al chico—. Te tiran ese cubo de agua fría una vez que alcanzas cierta edad... y te dicen que todo lo que te habían contado era mentira. Que no hay realmente nada en lo que creer y que historias como esas son sólo para mentes jóvenes que aún no pueden entender cómo es el mundo realmente... Sin embargo... —Mira hacia arriba...

Y una sombra aparece ante él, no completamente opaca, solo un poco amenazante, y totalmente intrigante.

—Sin embargo... tú estás aquí. —Ojos verdes brillaron con una emoción desenfrenada de nombre desconocido, algo semejante a la adrenalina corriendo a través de su sistema—. Y... —deja salir una pequeña risa sin aire y Jack no puede evitar contenerse a sí mismo para no hacer algo absolutamente estúpido—. Desafías todo lo que había aprendido y eso es absolutamente _alucinante_.

Cautelosamente, eleva su mano, realmente no atreviéndose a tocar a la muda entidad. Deja sus dedos enroscarse y desplegarse dócilmente, timidez engullendo su personalidad al mismo tiempo que desvía la mirada.

—Pero existes...

La respiración de Jack se atora y hay un oleaje desagradable en su corazón que intenta hacer desaparecer pero no puede encontrar la capacidad de controlar el ser capaz de hacerlo. En su lugar, sin pensarlo dos veces, imita los movimientos del contrario hasta que sus pieles están un beso de viento aparte.

—Sé que lo haces.

Era una acción simple: el entrelazar de dedos y palmas encontrándose en un contraste de temperatura. Era simple. Era de todo pero. Era calidez gentil menguando en hielo; era un frío calmante que se mitigaba en desorden. Era el torrencial que fluía en comprensión e incredulidad; era un brillo, encendiendo el fuego del infierno en sus venas. Era el tranquilo instante en el exterior; era la eternidad rabiando en creciente intensidad dentro de pizarras en blanco de sus mentes. Era fuego, era hielo, era locura—

Era magia.

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

Menuda forma de romper el hielo, Hipo.

Algo que Hipo aparentemente hacía, como fue mencionado en la película. También fue mencionado que Hipo tenía un problema de atención dispersa— algo que he visto increíblemente adorable. Espero que las personas realmente encuentren otras referencias a CEATD en esta historia...

Algunas partes sobre el pasado de Hipo son mencionadas. Solo espero no haber contado todo de una aún.

(...De nuevo, lo siento por todo lo de este capítulo, especialmente por esa última línea.)

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

 **PORFINLOHEACABADOAHHHHHHHHHH. Espero os guste, un abrazo. /RUN AWAAAAY/**


	6. Apuntos de y Atmósferas

**¿Sabéis qué? Me he dado cuenta últimamente de que vivo disculpándome. En serio, " _Lo siento_ " podría ser perfectamente mi verdadero nombre espiritual o algo, porque lo digo tanto... Eso o simplemente soy un desastre con patas —de forma similar a Hipo, pero sin el lado mono—, jaja. ¡COMO SEA! LO LAMENTOOOOOOOOO... por haber vuelto a esfumarme sin aviso alguno. Al menos, he regresado. :') _-La patean-._**

 **Y este fanfic maravilloso traducido, también. B) _-Ah, pero a la traducción nadie la toca-._**

 **JAJAJA... Aish. ¡Sin más dilaciones, comienzo!**

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

Ya sé que digo esto cada capítulo, pero debe de ser dicho: No puedo agradeceros lo suficiente a todos por leer esta historia. Lo digo muy en serio. Todas vuestras palabras de ánimo me han dado la confianza en mí mism@ que había perdido hacía un tiempo... Todos vosotros tenéis mérito en haberme ayudado a conseguir el 1er lugar en mi competencia de escritura académica del sábado pasado. Así que, en resumen, gracias.

Además, quiero agradecer a todos los _reviewers_ anónimos. Desearía poder hablaros a todos personalmente, sea sobre la historia o solo por diversión, porque realmente me siento mal por no poder contestar. En serio, sois todos tan increíbles.

 **Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece aparte del portátil y algunos elementos de la trama.

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

Era un instante de absoluta quietud, los ecos de los latidos de dos cantando fuera de un ritmo metronómico. Jack suponía que él fue el primero en salir del trance cautivador, dejando escapar una respiración temblorosa que había estado conteniendo y la cual aleteó como copos en una helada danza hacia el oscurecido aire; él fue el primero en mirar al chico con cabello castaño, girándose un poco hacia otro lado, exudando ambos miedo y fe; era la primera vez que Jack veía justamente cuán joven era... Cuán joven y realmente asustado estaba de dejar ir este momento —de dejar sueños volverse polvo en el despertar de una cruel monocromática realidad.

Y Jack compartía ese miedo —ese miedo de que los dedos del chico fueran a deslizarse entre los suyos y volverse para siempre un mero fantasma de una noche ventosa en una casa oscura.

Como consuelo, para ambos de ellos, Jack apretó sus dedos, su corazón saltando cuando el chico correspondió a la presión, pero ignoró esto por el bien del momento. En medio del mudo pandemónium que saqueaba sus pensamientos, una aireada exhaltación pasó por sus labios:

—Estoy aquí.

El otro chico alzó su cabeza en respuesta, encarando lentamente al Guardián con una expresión de ojos asombrados que contrastaban con una pequeña sonrisa. Sus manos bajaron pero nunca perdieron la conexión y en un resquebrajar-de-tierra, perder-de-aire, jodidamente-alucinante, y pausador-del-corazón segundo, Jack estuvo apunto de rendirse al impulso de hacer algo absolutamente estúpido en lo que ambos muchachos se movían más cerca—

 _Apunto de_ , eso hasta que...

—¡Hipo! ¡Jack! ¡No me lo creo! ¡Vosotros dos-- Whoa...

Jamie los ojeó a los dos incómodamente mientras los dos jóvenes lo miraban boquiabiertos con igualitario shock y mortificación.

El niño parpadeó.

—¿Estáis tomados de la mano?

Lo que siguió a la interjección de Jamie fue un pequeño episodio de desenredamiento de dedos, retrocedimientos apresurados, vivas exclamaciones, y gesticulaciones que se leían todas como un muy defensivo y muy poco convincente "¡NO!"

Jamie soltó una risilla y se apuró en acercarse, sonriendo radiantemente a los adolescentes. Para ese entonces, Hipo se había calmado después de haber sufrido un pequeño infarto y se había arrodillado al nivel de Jamie.

—Eh, ¿no tendrías que estar durmiendo? —Porque con el Espíritu de la Escarcha en la sala de estar o sin él, Hipo seguía siendo el niñero.

Jack, no demasiado abatido por que su pequeño momento con Hipo hubiera acabado, meramente suspiró y revolvió el pelo al niño.

—Él tiene razón. Sandy no querría que causara problemas a su visita programada de la Arena del Sueño. —Sonrío cuando vio a Hipo tensarse, más que seguramente procesando ya demasiada información imposible para una sola noche.

Él puso morros.

—Pero... ¡Enga' ya, Jack! Quiero decir, no todos los días consigues a un nuevo creyente —Jamie sonrío a Hipo—. Y no todos los días este nuevo creyente resulta ser mi niñero tampoco. —Hipo estaba apunto de abrir su boca pero el muy-estático niño de nueve años de edad lo venció en un santiamén—. ¿Os habéis presentado apropiadamente siquiera?

Los adolescentes se lanzaron mutuamente miradas patidifusas.

Jamie sacudió su cabeza. Cogiendo ambas de sus manos, el infante obligó a los dos jóvenes a darse un torpe estrechón.

—¡Hipo, este es Jack; Jack, este es Hipo! ¡Vamos, decid hola! —Ignoró las miradas dubitativas e insistió en que comenzara el encuentro portando una entusiasta sonrisa.

—Ehm... Hey, Jack... Frost —murmuró patéticamente Hipo, un poco atontado por el giro de eventos—. ¿O prefieres _Jökul Frosti_ , o...?

Sonriendo ligeramente de lado y desestimando esa extraña sacudida en su pecho ante el sonido de su otro nombre viniendo de la boca del otro chico, Jack sacudió firmemente su mano.

—Nah', con Jack me vale.

Les llevó quizás cinco segundos darse cuenta de que sus manos todavía eran sujeras por el contrario antes de que ambos las apartaran.

Volteando hacia Hipo...

—Ahora que está todo arreglado... —Jamie procedió entonces a dispararle ráfagas de preguntas variadas y rápidas—. Dime, ¿cómo lo has visto? ¿Cómo sabías que era Jack Frost? ¿En serio que lo has visto cuando estabas en la ducha? —(Pobre Hipo... Sus mejillas brillaron de un rosa llamativo ante el recordatorio)—. Crees en esto, ¿verdad? Ah, no irás a contarle a mamá sobre esto, ¿no? Si lo haces, no creo que ella, o tu papá, te crean... ah, y--

—¿Jamie?

Tres cabezas giraron para ver a la pequeña Sofi en el marco de la puerta, aferrándose a un malhumorado Desdentado, quien agujereaba con la mirada al Espíritu del Hielo que se hallaba un poco demasiado cerca de su amigo humano. La menor trotó hasta el pequeño grupo con confusión y curiosidad mientras Desdentado luchaba para liberarse de su agarre y poder proteger al adolescente más joven.

Hipo viró sus ojos.

—Vale, el grupo ya está completo.

Un penoso quejido de Abby desde la cocina seguido por un siseo de advertencia de Desdentado suplicaban por diferir.

Jack, desconocedor de qué hacer, meramente río junto con los niños.

—o—o—o—

Tomó un rato convencer a los hermanos Bennett de marchar a la cama después de lo emocionante (la pequeña Sofi compartía el entusiasmo de su hermano ante el prospecto de que su querido niñero compartiera su amistad con el Guardián del Invierno), pero con algo de empuje y la seducción de las explicaciones sobre cómo había ocurrido todo esto en la mañana, los dos mayores consiguieron que los dos menores fueran a dormir escaleras arriba.

Así que mientras Hipo arropaba a los niños una vez más, Jack se inclinó y apoyó una mano experimentalmente sobre el hombro de Hipo. El chico apenas se estremeció por el frío contacto a pesar del fino material de su larga camiseta de dormir.

Hipo sí que, de cualquier manera, suspiró.

—Qué noche... —Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en sus labios; eso fue suficiente para darle a Jack la iniciativa de tirar su brazo alrededor de los pequeños hombros del muchacho. Hipo hizo una mueca debido al repentino peso pero no dijo nada sobre ello.

—Tú lo has dicho. —Jack realmente no necesitaba ver a Jamie para saber que el niño estaba probablemente haciéndole caras divertidas en ese preciso momento. Aún así, Hipo no rompió el contacto, así que ¿por qué no? Lo que sí lo hizo después sentirse algo en acuerdo con retractar su brazo fue una femenina risilla de Sofi.

—Hipo..., tú... te ves bastante calmado respecto a todo esto —se sorprendió Jamie—, ¿cómo lo haces?

Hipo se removió discretamente para acomodarse a sí mismo, probablemente como indicación para que Jack apartara el brazo; el Espíritu del Hielo no lo hizo.

—Eh... No estoy muy seguro. Creo... —Dejó escapar una suave risa—. Creo que he estado esperando a que algo como esto ocurriera... —" _Eso o aún estoy en shock_ ", afortunafamente, no dijo eso en alto.

Jack estaba bastante seguro de que estaba observando descaradamente el perfil del chaval ahora, centrándose en los ojos verdes que se negaban a encontrarse con la mirada de nadie. De nuevo, esa molesta emoción removió algo en su pecho.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Yo... supongo que nunca he dejado de creer. —Hipo se rascó la barbilla—. Eso es un poco raro, ¿ah?

—¡Raro pero genial! —calificó Jamie—. ¡Ver a Jack Frost en carne y hueso y no saltar a conclusiones y llamar a la poli es una digna prueba de ello!

—Gracias, Jamie. —Jack arrastraba las palabras.

Hipo sonrío, y aunque Jack no lo había conocido por mucho tiempo, podía decir que cualquiera que fuera el regocijo que estaba intentando fabricar para los adormilados pero contentos niños, este no alcanzaba sus ojos y tampoco engañaba al Guardián del Invierno, o al felino acurrucado en su regazo.

—Se está haciendo tarde —murmuró Hipo sin más miramientos.

Jack murmuró en acuerdo.

—Tiene razón. Más vale que cerréis los ojos y durmáis de una vez, o Sandy no os dará a ninguno de los dos un bonito sueño esta noche —cantó el espíritu con una pizca de mofa en su voz.

Los hermanos rieron por lo bajo y el fantasma de una sonrisa cruzó por las facciones del otro adolescente, pero incluso la suave exhibición del último no hizo nada para disuadir la sospecha de Jack. Hipo apagó la lámpara y Jack apartó su brazo para ofrecer a los niños unas últimas buenas noches. Con Desdentado ya cabeceando, Hipo dedujo que sería mejor dejar a su peludo amigo descansar en la envolvente calidez que las suaves mantas y los dos amodorrados niños emanaban. Acariciando al felino con recatada satisfacción, Hipo sintió a la pequeña criatura ronronear con apreciación y afección mientras se colocaba a sí mismo a los pies de la cama.

—Nas' noches, colega. —Volteando hacia los Bennet, Hipo los despidió de la misma forma. Con ojos cansados pero felices, Jamie y Sofi asintieron antes de un lapso de silencio calmado en la oscuridad —suaves y regulares respiraciones prosiguieron prontamente y el niñero suspiró. Si por satisfacción o por respiro, él no lo sabía.

Entre tanto, Jack había fijado su atención en la ventana, viendo con moderada admiración la llegada de la Arena del Sueño, granos dorados que regalaban a cada niño durmiente con aspiraciones y fantasías en espirales con giratoria elegancia. La luminiscencia se yuxtaponía con la oscuridad de la medianoche, deslumbrando con su diseño y operación. Jack sacudió su cabeza; era realmente malo que nadie estuviera despierto para ver--

Oh. _Cierto._

—Eh, Hipo —susurró Jack, emoción colándose en su voz.

Rebanadas de rayos de luna se derramaban por el cristal y la llamarada de oro que serpenteaba a través del viento de invierno delineó la delgada figura de Hipo y acentuó orbes verdáceos que brillaban con intriga y un toque de desconcierto. Una explosión de luz decoraba el cielo nocturno con visiones de sueños y deseos, su fantástica interpretación erupcionando en la inocencia e imaginaciones de los niños de Burgess; era una vista espectacular —algo que Jack no sabría. Estaba demasiado ocupado observando cómo cada rayo de luz pintaba al niñero de los Bennet en maravillosas paletas.

Hipo, inconsciente, meramente repitió su respuesta no oída:

—¿Sí?

—Yo-- hm —Jack sacudó su cabeza; ¿qué le había ocurrido de repente?—. ¡Ven a mirar afuera!

El adolescente se acercó a la ventana y enarcó una ceja.

—Wow. Así que... ¿tú has hecho todo esto? —preguntó, gestualizando hacia el paisaje.

Jack río entre dientes.

—Nah', el oro no es realmente mi color. Es más algo de Sandy. —Sonrío, atentando a apartar sus ojos de cómo erupciones auricas del exterior complementaban cuestionantes viridianos justo a su lado.

Hipo, atontado por el comentario, ladeó su cabeza hacia un costado.

—¿Oro? ¿Qué oro? —Volteando hacia el cielo, buscando cuidadosamente, llegó a la previa conclusión—. No... No veo nada dorado. Aunque hay mucho blanco; lo que, adivino, es más "lo tuyo".

Y era verdad; para el niñero, sus ojos no veían nada más que la pureza de la nieve, cubriendo la tierra como una manta, como si quisiera amortiguar el ruidoso presente e instilar la suspensión sobre el mundo durante sus horas de sueño. Era una silenciosa exhibición, grande solamente en su apariencia de ubicuidad, una que hablaba de una serenidad de duelo, una venerada soledad. Y para Jack, fue una silenciosa revelación.

—Tú... ¿no crees en el Arenero (Sandman)? —" _¿Pero crees en mí?_ "

Hipo se encogió de hombros.

—Bueh, de alguna forma, tengo que hacerlo, ¿no? —Dio esa torcida sonrisa de nuevo—. Quiero decir... Si tú existes, es simplemente lógico que suponga que todos los demás sobre quienes Jamie me ha contado sean reales también.

Jack soltó una pequeña risa.

—¿Y dónde está lo _lógico_ en creer en los Guardianes, Chico-Vikingo?

Hipo le disparó una mirada sarcástica.

—En probar la existencia de Jack Frost antes de "saltar a conclusiones y llamar a la poli". —Se encogió un poco y envío una mirada amarga a Jack—. Incluso si dicho Espíritu del Invierno se quedó cerca mientras me duchaba.

Él esperaba que Hipo no lo hubiera visto ruborizarse.

—Eh, te lo estoy diciendo, ha sido ese malvado gato tuyo el que me ha atrapado allí. —Jack frunció el ceño, incluso cuando Hipo ahogó una risa—. Y, si crees en el Arenero... ¿Por qué no ves la Arena del Sueño?

Mirando a la escena ventosa ante él y no detectando un simple trazo de esta arena dorada, Hipo se mordió el labio y trató de pensar.

—Vale, ehm... Creo que... quizás sea porque no he crecido con la leyenda del Arenero. Quiero decir... Puedo más o menos verte ya que has sido parte de mi niñez cuando estaba en Berk.

El ceño de Jack se profundizó en lo que su corazón daba una sacudida inestable.

—¿A qué te refieres con "más o menos"?

—Yo... —Hipo suspiró, una pequeña rendición—. Realmente no puedo verte. Sé que estás ahí-- Puedo oírte bastante bien a veces, pero... —Sus manos realizaron pequeños gestos de frustración y Jack sintió su corazón hundirse; el Espíritu deseó poder retirar su pensamiento previo—. Es como ver a una sombra. Una... aparentemente muysólidasombra. Puedo ver una figura humana, pero a veces te vuelves borroso por los bordes y en la oscuridad, es imposible decir dónde estás. —Hipó se apoyó en el frío panel de cristal, permitiéndose mitigar algo de tensión—. Y cuando hablas... No es siempre claro. Es como el viento soplando y estática al mismo tiempo para crear esta interferencia. Apenas podría describir cómo es tu voz... No he querido decir nada a Jamie y Sofi aún porque sabía que Jamie no habría podido dormir en lo absoluto y habría girado y girado toda la noche tratando de entender... qué ha ido mal.

Jack solo pudo dejar salir un "Oh" en respuesta.

La atmósfera absorbió la emoción de los dos, creciendo pesada en desolación y decepción para uno y culpa y agravamiento para el otro. Oprimía el aire y cualquier prospecto esperanzador que antes hubiera nacido también.

Hipo sonrío cansado, atentando a consolar al desanimado espíritu.

—Bueno... al menos hemos progresado bastante. Nos acabamos de conocer hoy, ¿verdad? —Hipo se pausó, y entonces preguntó preocupadamente—: Noshemosconocidoapenas _hoy_ , ¿verdad?

Jack río, no de forma tan hueca como originalmente habría pensado.

—Seh, ha sido apenas hoy, lo prometo. —En tono burlón, agregó—: No tengo por hábito ir acosando a desmadejados pequeños huesos andantes.

El otro chico bufó, secretamente contento de haber aligerado el humor.

—Eh, no te dejes engañar. ¡Dudo mucho que puedas soportar esta bruta Vikinguidad!

Y ante el exagerado acto de "bruta Vikinguidad" inexistente Jack casi se dobló a causa de la risa antes de que Hipo lo acallara apresuradamente; Jamie y Sofi estaban aún dormidos después de todo.

Sonriendo a modo de disculpas, Jack susurró:

—¿Estás seguro de eso, _Hipo_?

Hipo simuló una expresión pensativa.

—Hm... No lo sé, Jack. Supongo que eso queda realmente en ti. —Sacudió su cabeza, sus labios luchando por permanecer inafectados por la diversión—. Has hecho a los niños creer en ti una vez, Jack. Estoy seguro de que lograr que yo haga lo mismo podría resultar ser todo un desafío.

Jack alzó una ceja.

—¿ _Es_ eso un desafío?

Hipo sonrío ladinamente.

—Definitivamente.

—Vale —con una sonrisa engreída, Jack cogió la mano a Hipo y las sacudió en un firme estrechón—. Eso está hecho.

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

Buena suerte con eso, Jack.

Bien, veamos adónde va esto...

(Y querido Dios, me disculpo con todos por esto.)

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

 **EEESO ES TODO. (No, yo tampoco puedo creerme que haya revivido antes de los _años_ de estar desaparecida a los que solía tender en el pasado, whoa. ¡¡Es una mejora!! ¿Na'...? _-La patean de nuevo-_ )**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**

 **P.D.: Uso la app de Fanfiction desde el telf., así que no puedo responder como se debe a vuestros reviews... Pero juro que los he leído y- ¡GRACIAS POR APRECIAR EL TRABAJO Y POR LOS ÁNIMOS! -Se ruboriza por idiota torpe y feliz-.Es bueno saber que no es en vano esto. Asdf.**

 **-Es torpe con estas cosas-.**

 **-Realmente se ha sonrojado-.**

 **-No suele interactuar mucho, solo escribir y ya, jaja-.**

 **Fin de la P.D. _/FLIES AWAY/_**


	7. Guía y Guardianes

**¡Hey, hola! ¡Aquí estoy de nuevo... y se siente bien el saberme regular en _algo_ que _amo_ (escribir, traducir, leer) por una vez en mucho tiempo!**

 **Esta vez no tengo por qué disculparme, aunque... A esa personita que me ha dejado un _review_ y había estado esperando la traducción, pero acabó leyendo el fanfic original...**

 **Pues...**

 **...¡¿VERDAD QUE ES MUUUUUUUUUY BUENO, ORIGINAL Y ASDFASDF--?! Vale, eso y- Sí..., lamento que hayas tenido que recurrir a eso por mi demora, de veras. De cualquier forma, me alegra que la historia haya captado tu atención hasta ese punto, y ojalá continúes leyendo esta traducción y te guste. (Cualquier crítica constructiva sería bien aceptada, sí.) /Hearts/**

 **Sin más dilaciones... ¡COMIENZO!**

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

Aunque ha sido dicho y hecho, me gustaría agradecer a todos por leer esta historia y darme continuo apoyo y coraje. También me gustaría agradecer especialmente a _Just Call Me Endy_ por ayudarme con el planeamiento y las caracterizaciones (especialmente con Norte). Sois todos asombrosos y espero que esto sea satisfactorio. También espero no decepcionar a nadie...

Yyy OH MI SEÑOR QUERIDO MÁS DE 100 _REVIEWS_. WOW. —Ajem—. Lo siento, pero yo... Bueno, quién lo habría imaginado. (Os quiero tanto a todos. En serio, lo hago.)

 **Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece aparte del portátil y algunos elementos de la trama.

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

Habían pasado tal vez veinte minutos tras el descorazonador descubrimienro de Jack para que Hipo finalmente se asentara en un irregular dormir en el sofá de la sala de estar, encogido cómodamente bajo una manta extra encontrada en el armario del pasillo. Los suaves suspiros que escapaban de sus labios hacían eco en el silencioso mundo de Jack; la estable subida y bajada de su pecho y el ralentizamiento del tempo de su corazón horadaban la evidencia de los primeros indicios de husillos de sueño consumiendo su consciencia. Las largas horas de la noche habían superado al muchacho más joven, dejando a Jack dominando sus propias e importunas contemplaciones en soledad. Los eventos ocurridos no hacía mucho parpadeaban entre los hilos de pensamiento del Guardián mientras que la quietud de la casa lo ennervaba a volver a meditar esos diálogos y escenas.

Había pasado un tiempo desde que el Cuco se había hundido en abismos desconocidos, pero ni siquiera eso quería decir que esas sombras deslizantes y huecos sofocantes de oscuridad fueran menos perturbadores, incluso si la luna sí le ofrecía un gracioso consuelo con su luz prestada.

Jack suspiró. Desde el alféizar de la ventana, observó al cuerpo pálido que colgaba como muerto, suspendido en los cielos del invierno. Algunos lo llamarían juvenil, pero cuando todo apuntaba a ello, el Hombre de la Luna se veía impregnado por esta aura de sabiduría y poseía históricamente una irrisoria maña de privar a Jack de respuestas.

—'Enga ya, Hombre de la Luna —suplicó Jack—. Por una vez, ¿no podrías _decirme_ qué es lo que está ocurriendo?

Hipo se removió en su dormir, gruñendo algo en una lengua que Jack no entendía. Ojos azules se asentaron en la pequeña figura, porte suavizándose ante la visión de Hipo babeando adorablemente en la manta mientras el más joven se acurrucaba en busca de calidez.

(Jack supuso que era su propia culpa por haberse entusiasmado de más allí; había comenzado a florecer escarcha en la alfombra de los Bennett.)

Decidiendo que interrogar a una silenciosa pieza de roca en el cielo no servía de nada (no lo había hecho por trescientos años, ¿por qué funcionaría ahora?), Jack se decantó por ensimismarse en la ventana. Por el rabillo del ojo, visualizó algunos riachuelos de arena circulando en el firmamento nocturno, acunando a los niños de Burgess en los reinos del sueño.

Jack sonrío; bien, si Many se negaba a asistirlo, entonces solo iría a buscar a alguien más que le diera unos pocos consejos sobre cómo lograr que un Vikingo particularmente pequeño y testarudo creyera _verdaderamente_ en él. Lanzando una última mirada a Hipo y estimando al chico demasiado ido como para notar siquiera un poco del frío de enero de una ventana abierta, Jack voló por los cielos abiertos, esperando atrapar a Sandy antes de que se retirara por esa noche.

Y mientras el Espíritu del Hielo se iba, Hipo murmuraba incoherentemente una vez más a la vez que finos hilos de oro se estacaban a través de sus pensamientos subliminales, ondeando entre redes de recuerdos y datos mundanos adquiridos durante su corto tiempo de vida para infiltrarse por un umbral de su mente salvaguardado hacía mucho por la adolescencia y la realidad. Hubo un pequeño instante de iluminación, el aliento de vida barriendo a través de visiones inmortales, y por primera vez en años, Hamish "Hipo" Haddock III sonrío en su sueño.

Soñó con dragones.

—o—o—o—

Había pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que había visto a los otros Guardianes; Jack permitió a los vientos acarrearlo tan lejos como la ascensión lo hiciera posible para alcanzar el cénit del cielo donde (esperaba) Sandy apenas hubiera comenzado su descenso tras finalizar sus visitas nocturnas.

Subiendo rápido mediante jirones de nubes y abriéndose paso a través del abrumador estancamiento con un grito libertador, Jack sonrío al divisar a un chiquito hombre vestido en dorado sobre una masa de Arena del Sueño.

Con el primer y final grito de advertencia de "¡SANDY!", el Guardián de los Sueños solo tuvo un pequeño momento para prepararse para el futuro impacto antes de que Jack Frost se abalanzara sobre él con un entusiasmo apabullante.

Afortunadamente, los granos dorados proveyeron una vasta amortiguación a la de otra manera dolorosa colisión. Sandy enarcó una ceja al mismo tiempo que la arena se reacomodaba y lograba encarar a un tímido Jack que apenas podía contener su emoción. Con todo, el Arenero saludó a su compañero Guardián con amable silencio.

—Hey, Sandy, lo siento por eso, ¿cómo has estado? Eh, ya sé que es algo apresurado, pero ¿te importaría ayudarme con algo? —trinó el Guardián del Invierno, aún sonriendo, y sin aliento.

El Guardián de los Sueños parpadeó. Vale, esto... Esto de ahora era algo inusual, incluso para Jack. Aún así, el mudo hombre cabeceó afirmativamente con alegría, contento de poder ser de ayuda a su amigo —especialmente desde que Jack parecía preparado para explotar de nuevo.

—¿En serio? ¡Gracias, Sandy! —La sonrisa de Jack vaciló por unos instantes antes de que el más suave de los tonos rosados empolvara sus mejillas. ¿Cómo diantres se suponía que debía explicar esto ahora? ¿Que necesitaba ayuda para hacer que un chico de quince años pudiera verlo? ¿Un chico de quince años de edad que acababa de conocer hoy y que ahora era el núcleo de la concentración del Guardián del Invierno porque de alguna forma lo encontraba muy interesante? Jack se encogió de hombros internamente. " _Podría también comenzar por lo básico_ ".

—Necesito ayuda para hacer que alguien crea en mí.

Sandy frunció el ceño y dio a Jack una mirada extraña; el otro Guardián sabía lo que eso significaba. Si no lo supiera, entonces la Arena del Sueño flotando sobre él con la forma de una gran X le daría una buena idea de ello.

Jack gruñó.

—No, no es eso. Ya sé que se supone que no debemos ir revelándonos a los niños, ¡pero esta vez es diferente! ¡Juro que no es en absoluto lo que estás pensando! Este, él... él... —Hubo un diminuendo en su voz, un ruego silencioso—. Él _cree_ en mí... pero es que no puede _verme_.

Con ojos agrandados, el hombre más pequeño vio en shock cómo el normalmente enérgico Guardián se desinflaba. Expresión saltando de desconcierto a simpatía, Sandy apoyó una mano en el brazo de Jack en consuelo.

—Gracias, Sandy... así que, ¿me ayudas? —Ante el rápido y sincero asentimiento, Jack sonrío—. Entonces, ah... Supongo que ahora tengo que explicarte a qué me refiero con eso, ¿no?

Asintiendo otra vez, el Guardián de los Sueños se dejó caer en la flotante y dorada pila; conociendo a Jack, tomar asiento sería necesario —aunque nunca ha sabido muy por qué, Jack tendía a meterse en muchos problemas. Seguramente era debido a su naturaleza.

—Vale..., bien... Empecemos... —Tomó aire—. Jamie tiene un-- un amigo. —(Sí, vamos con eso)—. Se ha mudado hace poco y esas cosas. Pues, estaba de visita por Burgess para darles un día nevado a todos justo antes de que comenzara la escuela-- Eh, sí. Era necesario. No-- ¡No me mires así! Es mi trabajo y-- como sea, uh... ¿sois todos los Guardianes tan estrictos con las reglas y las regulaciones? Vale, esa mirada tuya es muy como la que el Canguro de las Pascuas me dio después de la pequeña broma que le gasté la última vez que todos nos vimos.

Sandy suspiró. Sabía que este chico era una bola de problemas.

Jack bufó. Había olvidado cuán tiquismiquis se volvían los demás cuando se trataba de sus códigos morales. Él era el Guardián de la Diversión; ¿no habían excepciones para estas cosas?

—Vale... larga historia resumida: el chaval es de este lugar llamado Berk, en alguna parte de Europa donde aún conservaban mucha de la vieja cultura "Vikinga". —Jack pilló la expresión patidifusa del hombre silencioso y continuó—. ¿Raro? Claro, ¡pero ese no es el punto! Resulta que él ha estado oyendo historias sobre mí desde que era un niño. —Y Jack río, emocionado y mareado por la información—. Parece ser que soy una vieja leyenda allí... alguien en quien él solía creer-- y todavía cree. —Un fantasma de afecto permaneció en su sonrisa, un cariño ligero entrelazándose con entusiasmo.

El Guardián más viejo se iluminó ante eso; Sandy sabía que era difícil para Jack e incluso después de años de aislamiento, el inmortal adolescente solo quería que las personas creyeran en él. Pero esto levantó una interesante duda, de hecho... y un muy preocupante prospecto. Aunque el último pensamiento fue mantenido alejado por ahora. Sandy respondió a la sonrisa ansiosa de Jack con una de menor escala.

—Ya... Demasiado bueno para ser cierto, ¿hm? —Él observó el abierto cielo nocturno, sintiéndose atrapado en soledad una vez más desde la desamparadora sensación de existir como un paria viviente, de silenciosa agonía cayendo en oídos sordos. Sacudió su cabeza para no pensar en eso; era diferente ahora. Las cosas eran diferentes. _Él_ era diferente. Y lograría que Hipo lo viera. Volteó hacia su amigo e intentó ignorar la preocupación dibujada en el rostro de Sandy.

—Lo raro es eso, que no puede _verme_. —Frunciendo el ceño, Jack enumeró cada faceta con un dedo—. Él definitivamente puede sentirme, puede oírme bastante bien también, y... —rascándose la cabeza, Jack alzó la vista hacia el Primer Guardián—. Puede algo así como verme... Más... o menos. —Frunció el ceño—. Ha dicho que soy como una sombra o algo tenebroso con lo que uno pensaría normalmente más en el Cuco, o algo por el estilo.

Sandy pareció ligeramente pillado por sorpresa, confusión definitivamente evidente en su cara. Una pequeña parodia de un fantasma lamentándose se materializó en la Arena del Sueño para ilustrar.

Jack río entre dientes.

—No lo sé, pero seguramente así sea como me ve él —suavemente, agregó—. Jé, pobre chaval. No es de extrañar que se escandalizara cuando estaba en la ducha.

La expresión perturbada que Sandy le regaló no tuvo precio.

Jack gruñó una vez más.

—Oh, por amor a-- Fue culpa de su estúpido gato, ¿vale? —Después de recibir una clara mirada de "No te creo", Jack se decidió por cambiar de tema—. Pues, eso es lo que ha pasado. ¿Alguna idea de por qué o tienes alguna sugerencia de cómo arreglarlo?

Ahora era el turno de Sandy de ignorar la previa declaración carente de lógica en favor de conectar las piezas del extraño rompecabezas que el Espíritu del Hielo le había presentado. Visiblemente meditándolo, el Guardián de los Sueños arrugó el ceño. El Arenero, a pesar de haberse encontrado con una vasta colección de incidentes peculiares asociados a creyentes en su deber como el Heraldo de los Sueños de los niños, jamás se había encontrado con una situación como esta antes (o al menos no recordaba nada como esto). Así que, tristemente, Sandy elevó un dedo y sacudió su cabeza.

Para Jack, no hubo forma de esconder la desilusión que asoló sus facciones.

—Ah... vale. Gracias por escucharme de cualquier manera, Sand-- —el Guardián más viejo lo hizo pausarse con una mano sobre la charlatana boca de Jack, fingiendo irritación.

El Arenero levantó un segundo dedo y asintió.

Jack se sintió dividido entre el regocijo y la curiosidad.

—¿Quién crees que podría ayudarme con esto?

Ante el interrogante, Sandy se sujetó a una de las mangas de Jack y le dio una sonrisa maliciosa antes de que una marea ondulante de arena dorada los engullera y, junto a ellos, se tragara el grito horrorizado de Jack. La Arena del Sueño los disparó directos a través del cielo, demoliendo todos los prospectos de una pacífica noche (o lo que quedaba de ella) mientras los dos atravesaban el firmamento en dirección el Norte.

—o—o—o—

A Norte San Nicolás le habría gustado decir que era una _placentera_ sorpresa ver a sus compañeros Guardianes y amigos pasar (estrellarse) por allí. También le habría gustado decir que incluso si amaba esa ventana en particular, no sería una molestia en lo absoluto el reemplazarla. Le habría gustado, pero eso no lo detuvo a la hora de sonreír demasiado ampliamente frente a sus _amigos_ para restringir lo que era una especie de mezcla entre agravación y furia moderada en un explosivo conjunto miniatura listo para detonar pronto si Jack _no se_ _callaba_.

—¡Perdón por el desastre, pero déjame aclararte que esto _no_ es culpa mía! —Jack apuntó un dedo en dirección a Sandy, el hombre señalado claramente asombrado por la acusación—. ¡ _Alguien_ ha decidido que su arena amarilla me devorara y nos trajera volando y eso a velocidad luz!

Sandy apretó el puente de su nariz. En su lugar, usó la Arena del Sueño sobre él para demostrar un resumen de lo que había ocurrido, conduciendo a su situación actual: en la secuela de un aterrizaje algo crudo en parte por los forcejeos de Jack para lograr tomar el control durante el vuelo.

Norte suspiró.

—Jack, no deberías resistirte tanto cuando eres pasajero. Os-- —otro trozo de cristal se hizo añicos en el fondo; el ojo de Norte tembló— _estrellaréis_.

Haciendo una mueca, Jack envío al hombre una mirada arrepentida.

—Lo siento. —Jack volteó hacia el sector de taller parcialmente demolido—. ¡Lo siento, Phil! —Dicho yeti meramente suspiró antes de gruñir en entendimiento y resumir el barrido de escombros de cristal, ladrillo y maquinaria arruinados. Los duendes desafortunados que estaban cerca del lugar del accidente cuando este ocurrió estaban siendo transportados a la enfermería.

—Ahora —aplaudiendo con una sonrisa más formal, el Guardián del Asombro se elevó sobre sus dos invitados, a medias afable a medias amenazador—, ¿a qué debe-- placer de la visita?

A espaldas del Guardián del Invierno, Sandy señaló con su pulgar en dirección a Jack.

—¡Jack! —bramó el hombre con una risa cordial—. Es bueno verte. —Dio una palmada al hombro del Espíritu de la Escarcha (un poco demasiado fuerte) mientras Jack forzaba una risa nerviosa por su parte—. Dime, ¿cuál es problema, amigo?

—Yo... —Jack titubeó—. Bueno, verás...

—¡Ojó'! Jack Frost... ¿tropezando con sus palabras? ¡Hm! ¡Verdadera maravilla! —La figura legendaria de la Navidad sonrío a sabiendas mientras echaba un vistazo al Guardián del Invierno—. ¡Oh! No digas... —Chasqueó sus dedos—. Has conocido alguien especial, ¿ah?

—¿Qué? ¡NO! ¡No es eso! —Para horror absoluto de Jack, sintió su anatomía traicionarlo al notar sangre acumulándose en sus mejillas; otro rugido de risa de Norte resonó por la espaciosa fábrica en condición empeorada—. Creía que tendrías que estar contento —Jack gruñó, profundamente mortificado por la reacción. Estaba bastante seguro de que Sandy estaba riéndose insonoramente tras él también.

Norte se encogió de hombros.

—Tú rompes ventana, yo consigo _mis_ tonterías.

—Sí, sí... así que, Sandy —Jack devolvió su atención al divertido Guardián de los Sueños—. ¿Crees que Norte podría serme de ayuda?

Con un asentimiento decisivo del silencioso Guardián, Jack suspiró y encaró al hombre colosal. Volvió a contar los eventos anteriores una vez más y explicó su predicamento en una manera que no llevara a Norte a sospechar de algún motivo mayor —especialmente el hecho de que Hipo era físicamente cercano a su edad. Lo último que quería era un malentendido entre Norte y él... _especialmente_ después de ese comentario mortificadoramente innecesario. ¿Y qué si le parecía mono el pequeño hueso andante?

La mitad de Jack quería negar el hecho de que pensaba eso; la otra mitad concordaba de todo corazón.

Rumiando la información con la que el Guardián del Invierno acababa de proveerlo, el Guardián del Asombro rascó su barba en contemplación.

—Eso es definitivamente extraño, Jack. —Su mirada conectó con la de Jack, un sentimiento curioso escondido en los salpicones de gris y azul, buscando y escudriñando—. ¿Y seguro estás que él sabía antes de ti?

Jack frunció el ceño.

—Seh, habló de _Jökul Frosti_ incluso antes de saber que yo estaba ahí.

Como un rayo salido de la nada, esa afirmación anunció una crucial epifanía.

—¡Idea! —Norte sonrío a sus amigos—. ¡Ese debe ser problema!

Jack y Sandy intercambiaron miradas dudosas antes de regalar sendas expresiones cuestionantes a Norte, pidiendo una explicación razonable.

Riendo entre dientes con gravedad, Norte les explicó:

—Es simple, amigo mío: este chico debe haberte confundido con otro Jack Frost-- ¡Este Jökul Frosti de su infancia! —Complacido consigo mismo, el Guardián se cruzó de brazos y miró a sus amigos a la espera de la aprobación de su teoría.

Jack abrió su boca para comentar, pero la oración murió en su garganta debido al surgimiento de una confusión que inundó su mente en ese momento. A su derecha, Sandy moldeaba esa posibilidad sobre su cabeza antes de asentir lentamente, comprendiendo.

Norte soltó una risa alegre.

—¿Ves? ¡Sandy entiende idea!

Jack sacudió su cabeza, una risa exhasperada derramándose de su boca.

—Lo siento, Norte, pero tus "ideas" no son todas muy claras... o... ¿debería decir, ya sabes... _cuerdas_?

Norte hizo un gesto desaprobatorio.

—Lo que refiero, Jack, es que este chico quizás piensa tú como este ser de leyendas que ha pasado boca en boca por generaciones. Diferente de otros, cuento tuyo es más viejo que tu vida. Cuando este chico piensa en Jack Frost, él piensa _Jökul Frosti_ , incluso si dos sois personas diferentes.

El Guardián del Invierno se hundió aún más en la perplejidad.

—Pero... Yo _soy_ Jökul Frosti..., ¿no? Quiero decir, solo está en otro lenguaje.

Ejerciendo presión con su amplia mano en el hombro del adolescente, el rotundo hombre persistió en intentar guiar al desorientado Guardián.

—Sí, ¡pero significado es diferente! Leyendas son diferentes, tu pasados son diferentes, ¡eres _tú_ diferente! —Maniobrando a Jack para que estuviera de pie frente a él, el Guardián del Asombro tuvo que agregar, en aclaración—: Tú debes entender, amigo, tu nombre mucho más viejo que tu existencia es. Viejo Hombre del Invierno era mero cuento de hadas... pero tú, Jack Frost, Guardián de Diversión-- ¡eres que está con nosotros hoy! ¡Tú _existes_!

—Yo existo —hizo eco Jack mientras sus pensamientos reverberaban huecamente en una evocación de recuerdos como respuesta—, " _estoy aquí_ ".

—¡Sí! —exclamó Norte animadamente—. Y si quieres que este chico te vea, ¡debes probar tú diferente eres de otra entidad con que te confunde! Debes romper vieja idea del chico sobre ti para que quizás pueda ver quien realmente eres.

Procesando todo eso, Jack preguntó, inexpresivo:

—¿Y en serio crees que algo tan loco vaya a funcionar?

Norte se encogió de hombros.

—Eh, solo vale la pena intentar ideas realmente locas.

—Buen punto —coincidió Jack, desganado. Contemplando esta nueva perspectiva, Jack intentó moldear su siguiente plan de acción—. Entonces ¿cómo lo hago ver que soy distinto de ese Hombre Viejo del Invierno?

—Eso-- —Norte titubeó antes de retomar su expresión pensativa—. Si... tengo algún consejo que dar, este es: debes dejar que él te conoce. Con pequeño Jamie, era mucho más fácil porque él era, nosotros digamos, "pizarra blanca". Con este chico, quizás tú necesites que te conoce a... nivel más personal.

Jack hizo todo lo posible por no atragantarse y/o boquear como un pez.

—...¿ah?

Norte sonrío.

—¡Personal! Conoce, habla con él y en cambio, ¡deja que él te conoce! Es construcción de _relación_ , que debe ser hecha cuidadosamente-- ¡no ser que quieras permanecer en sombra del viejo Jökul Frosti a ojos de este chico-- para siempre! —enfatizó el Guardián ominosamente. Jack pestañeó, sintiendo un nudo de incertidumbre endurecerse en su estómago; en menos de un segundo, Norte continuó con su actitud jovial—. En resumen, ¡deja que él te como amigo antes que como Guardián tenga! —A Jack no le gustaba hacia dónde iba esto—. Jack, ¿por qué haces desagradable y roja cara?

A Jack no le gustaba hacia dónde iba esto en lo absoluto.

—Ah..., por nada.

" _Excepto por el hecho de que básicamente estás diciéndome "Tírale los tejos al pequeño hueso andan_ _t_ _e o nunca te verá por completo"_ ".

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

En defensa de Sandy, solo quería llegar allí más rápido. Por eso conjuró la Arena del Sueño para un viaje rápido. Y... creo que ese es el motivo por el que muchos niños no ven a Jack Frost, incluso si su leyenda es bastante popular. Al menos, en referencia. Y... Espero haber hecho más o menos correcto el acento de Norte... Es mucho más difícil de lo que pensaba...

De cualquier forma, de nuevo: Buena suerte, Jack.

(Y otra vez, lo siento.)

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

 **LO QUE ME HA LLEVADO ESTE CAPÍTULO, ¡¡LA P... MA...!! (Al menos es de _mucha_ ayuda para practicar Inglés. Jajaja.) ME ENCANTA, JÁ. **

**¡Saludos desde Júpiter y ojalá os ande gustando! /Hearts/**

 **P.D.: Concuerdo con le autore: Es mucho más difícil de lo que parece coger el truquillo al acento de Norte. Todo un reto.**


	8. Cortejo Con adivinanzas

**¡Hola! He vuelto, y traigo conmigo otro capítulo recién salido del horno de las traducciones. ¿Qué tal todo? Espero que bien, jaja. ¿Yo? ¿Aquí? Pues... ¡Aquí está todo perfectamente _bien_! (Mentira. Por favor, que alguien me entierre 10m bajo tierra. La vida está en una dificultad demasiado elevada para mí por ahora... -ESTRÉEEESSS, _I CAN FEEL IT_ -.) :D**

 **Sin más dilaciones... ¡Comienzo!**

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

Vale, soy yo otra vez —yo y un capítulo nuevo. Sé que sigo repitiendo lo mismo una y otra vez, pero estoy agradecid@ con todos vosotros, lectores de allí fuera. Quiero agradeceros a todos los que me habéis ofrecido ayuda y consejo y si cualquiera de vosotros alguna vez quiere hablar sobre la historia o alguna otra cosa, enviarme un MP o incluso un _review_ estaría bien. Me he propuesto agradecer y responder a todos y cada uno de los mensajes que reciba. Quiero agradecer a _Just Call me Endy_ de nuevo por haberme ayudado, en serio, y también a _AncestorsEcho_ por chequear este capítulo.

Aparte, Felices Vacaciones de Primavera a todos vosotros, patos de allí fuera. Mientras tanto, yo seguiré enterrad@ bajo los deberes (de vacaciones).

Y sí... esa pequeña chapuza que puse como portada la he dibujado yo ( **esto es... l** **a portada del _fanfic original_ , aclaro; la de esta traducción solo es un fan art bonico que he encontrado por Internet... Dibujar _no_ es lo mío, akdnd.**)

 **Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece aparte del portátil y algunos elementos de la trama.

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

El chico de hielo giró pasando por rosadas nubes en el ala mientras montaba corrientes de aire en su travesía hacia casa. Los rayos de sol se asomaban por el perezoso alba, amanecer lento y omnipotente; en las horas más tempranas del crepúsculo, el silencio reinaba pesadamente mientras un lento crescendo amenazaba con explotar a través del horizonte. El Espíritu del Invierno siguió, su cuerpo ligero como la emplumada esperanza que concedía su destino, contrastando rotundamente con su muda jornada; pensamientos anclaban al Guardián con preocupaciones trépidas y vacilación intranquila.

Jack había partido hacía un rato de la morada de Norte, lidiando con la sorprendente revelación respecto al chico de ojos verdes que se había ganado el interés del Guardián del Invierno y un fragmento de una trama en su cabeza para comenzar los procedimientos que debería seguir. Todo el tiempo, los mismos pensamientos resurgían una y otra vez en mareantes ciclos que deshacían cualquier tipo de esfuerzo en planear. Estas ideas problemáticas sonaban en maneras molestas y perturbadoras que eran difíciles incluso para el Guardián característicamente despreocupado de ignorar.

Era incluso más incierto el por qué se estaba sintiendo de esta forma.

Claro, era un tanto raro y definitivamente asombroso encontrar que la suposición de Norte tuviera algo de sentido en todo esto, pero también era muy posible y era mejor que nada... aunque el mero pensamiento de que todo lo que Jack tenía que hacer era hacer al adolescente más joven creer en él como en una persona más que como en un cuento de hadas que había escuchado hace mucho...

Eso era más como una paradoja, ¿verdad?

Ellos eran cuentos de hadas, material de leyendas, y sin importar cuánto odiara Jack el admitirlo, no eran realmente _personas_. Ellos eran Guardianes —protectores de niños, los mismos niños que heredarían la tierra algún día. Sus deberes iban mucho más allá de los que las _personas_ tenían. Era pertinente que los niños no olvidaran su inocencia, que mantuvieran sus esperanzas, y sueños, que vieran la maravilla que el mundo posee bajo toda la raíz de decadencia de la moralidad... y se divirtieran de vez en cuando. Sí, los niños olvidaban a medida que crecían, pero aún así valía la pena —ser visto con admiración y saber que tenían un impacto significante en sus vidas únicamente con sus presencias. Era maravilloso, hermoso... y solitario al mismo tiempo. Era fugaz, esta alegría, pero de alguna manera eterna, porque los chicos crecerían para tener a sus propios niños, nutriéndolos con amor y cuidado, bajo la protección de las historias de antes de dormir e instando las creencias que hacían que valiera la pena recordar la juventud. Y de esa manera, los Guardianes seguirían viviendo.

Pero...

Con este chico, Jack tenía que borrar la imagen de este viejo Jökul Frosti, el Hombre Viejo del Invierno, y reemplazarla con la suya propia, como el _verdadero_ Jack Frost. Él no era solo la personificación del Hielo y del Invierno, sino también un ser tangible, alguien que anhela ser visto, que anhela que crean en sí, que anhela ver esos vibrantes ojos viridianos iluminarse con diversión y comprensión ante el Espíritu del Invierno frente a él, el mismo Espíritu que lenta y seguramente se estaba ena--

Jack interrumpió ese pensamiento ahí mismo, ojos abiertos como platos en shock, miedo, mortificación, y asombro ante la emoción sin nombre que se esparció por su cuerpo de la nada.

Habiéndose detenido físicamente también, el Guardián de la Diversión dejó escapar una risa trémula que nadie aparte de los vientos que lo acarreaban escuchó y se soltó a sí mismo en una reconfortante negación. La duda arrastrante de " _¿Qué cojones ha sido eso?_ " murió antes de que el problemático pensamiento alcanzara fruición mientras Jack volaba de nuevo a un ritmo moderado.

A pesar de esto, el pensamiento previo se mantuvo ahí: debía conseguir que el chico lo viera. Una parte de él había asegurado a Norte, Sandy, e incluso a sí mismo que obtener un nuevo Creyente era tan importante debido a la escasez de oportunidades así —aunque otra parte de Jack sabía y temía que quizás hubiera algo escondido tras todo esto: algo que estaba (actualmente) ignorando a favor de las buenas intenciones.

" _Venga_ _, que todos sabemos lo que se dice sobre el Infierno y las buenas intenciones..._ ", una voz fina bromeó en su cabeza. Jack se propuso negar aquello también. Aparte, no era razón suficiente para disuadirlo de hacer que el pequeño Vikingo pudiera ver a su increíble persona. ¡Ver tan solo una sombra en lugar de ver al gran Jack Frost, Guardián de la Diversión era una parodia de una tragedia!

Jack sonrío, sintiendo algo de normalidad (vale, sí, lo que sea que fuera eso) hacer acto de aparición en el nuevo día. Con ese pensamiento impulsándolo hacia su meta, Jack aceleró en apresurada agitación hacia la dormida ciudad de Burgess, negándose felizmente la existencia del cosquilleante y extraño sentimiento en el centro de su tripa ante el pensamiento de ver al pequeño y pecoso hipo de pelo rojo en ciertas luces y ojos como eternos veranos.

—o—o—o—

Norte soltó una risilla al posar su bebida espumosa en la mesa, atento a cualquier elfo que planeara robarse una delicia o dos del plato entre él y Sandy. El hombre más pequeño miraba a su amigo más grande con confusión.

Norte detectó el distintivo sonido de una campanilla agitándose sospechosamente cerca de la mesa al estirarse para coger otra galleta. De cualquier forma, se decantó por dejar a las curiosas cosas aprender su lección con el tiempo, por ahora concentrándose en su huésped y el dilema compartido sobre cierto Guardián temerario.

—Es raro, ¿no? —Norte gesticuló al aire—. Que el verdadero problema de Jack pueda ser a causa del viejo Jökul. —La crema derretida giró en el chocolate caliente y Norte escudriñó la bebida desde lejos como si estuviera descifrando una profecía en una bola de cristal. Siempre le había gustado más la leche, aunque se volviera cansina, especialmente justo después de las vacaciones—. Si yo estoy en lo correcto, trabajo duro será para nuestro joven amigo.

Sandy asintió, simpático al más joven de los Guardianes.

—Pero... si bien lo hace, pequeño chico podría esparcir su leyenda. ¡Muchos chicos jóvenes y ansiosos su cuento escucharían!, ¡imagina, Sandy! —En ese tono optimista, Norte se dobló en una risa alegre—. Y buen amigo Jack será creído en-- con tiempo —Norte suspiró, decisivamente desalentado ante un pensamiento tan poco acogedor—. Sí, con tiempo. —Mirando de nuevo a su siempre-tranquilo amigo, Norte compartió una sonrisa solemne con él—. Difícil borrar el pasado, ¿eh?

Sandy coincidió; mientras que ellos dos habían existido por mucho más tiempo que Jack, sus nombres eran acordes a sus creaciones —de igual manera que sus fábulas. En el caso de Jack, parecía ser que un perfil había sido creado demasiado pronto para él —uno en el que no acababa de encajar por completo. El resultado final por la desviación imperfecta al diseño eran siglos de soledad. No era un secreto que Jack quisiera más que nada ser visto de nuevo tras haberse convertido en Guardián, experimentar lo que los otros Guardianes sentían al saber que niños alrededor de todo el mundo los adoraban y apreciaban lo que hacían. Por supuesto, tales hazañas nunca eran tan simples.

Jamie había sido una casualidad —un accidente que sobrepasó ciertos límites. Se suponía que los Guardianes jamás debían revelarse a sí mismo ante los niños. De cualquier manera, al momento de ser hecho, ya no había vuelta atrás: estaba fuera de su jurisdicción. Por otra parte, los demás habían estado de acuerdo en que este caso era permisible ya que había sido el _primer_ Creyente de Jack —el asunto de que los otros niños lo supieran, de cualquier manera, ahora parecía una pequeña bendición desde que algo de luz hubiera sido derramada sobre el misterio del por qué Jack Frost no podía ser visto por otros niños. Todos ellos podrían ayudar a Jack a ser reconocido —una leyenda diferente de su contraparte antigua.

Ambos Guardianes suponían que era gracias al pequeño niño del que Jack había hablado que ahora tuvieran por lo menos una idea de por qué Jack no podía ser visto. Aún así, eso quizás solo resolvería una parte del problema. Mientras los dos contemplaban esto por un pequeño momento, ninguno de ellos notó los delgados dedos retorciéndose hacia los dulces bocadillos, yendo a tientas hacia el plato grande y arrastrando el mantel hacia el borde.

Frunciendo el ceño, el Primer Guardián miró hacia su taza —la de leche. No vio nada más que ondulaciones de blanco, monocromáticas y opacas. La Arena del Sueño sobre él se moldeó hasta formar un reloj, sus manecillas doradas haciendo tictac hacia adelante.

Hubo un parpadeo de preocupación que centelleó en los ojos de Norte; aunque sí, bueno, esto podría muy bien haber sido un truco de la luz, una engañosa ilusión, ya que Norte reía en ese momento de corazón sin un atisbo de duda.

—Oh, tú preocuparte mucho no deber por nuestro amigo. Jack tiene mucho tiempo antes que Jamie y pequeño amigo de Jamie--

Un fuerte estallido dañó su conversación y ambos Guardianes voltearon rápidamente hacia un tímido elfo en medio de galletas chinas hechas añicos y galletas rotas. El chocolate caliente corría en delatores ríos alrededor del culpable. Norte suspiró y se masajeó las sienes mientras que la pequeña criatura lo miraba con ojos descuidados y una sonrisa preocupada. Con un movimiento exhasperado de su mano, Norte dedujo que no había forma de solucionar aquello ya.

—Ve-- Solo ve. —Y con eso, el elfo se escabulló atiborrándose con una galleta mientras Sandy observaba divertido.

Hundiéndose en su silla favorita, Norte llamó descorazonadamente a su más dévoto (y explotado) empleado.

—¡PHIIIL!

En la distancia, dicho yeti solo pudo ahogar un gruñido.

—o—o—o—

La primer cosa que Hipo notó tras ser arrancado forzosamente de sus sueños fue la mirada perpleja en el rostro de Jamie mientras el niño-de-nueve-años lo pinchaba deliberadamente con un dedo en un área algo sensible de su costilla. Murmuró en disgusto. Era demasiado temprano para pensar siquiera en girar antes de que un moretón de buen tamaño se formara. Así que Hipo sufrió silenciosamente el trato, solo gruñendo algunas veces cuando codazos particularmente fuertes enviaban obtusas olas de dolor por su sistema. Pudo oír a Jamie decir algo, pero (de nuevo) era demasiado temprano para intentar siquiera traducir la oración en su cabeza.

Ah... Si la ignorancia era una bendición, entonces la negación debía de ser un extraño tipo de cielo...

Jamie miró hacia su hermana y frunció el ceño.

—No se despierta.

Sofi jadeó, horror plasmándose en su cara.

Jamie sacudió su cabeza.

—Nah, sí que respira, ¿ves? —señaló hacia los movimientos pequeños y regulares. Jamie pinchó una mejilla a Hipo, haciendo que el adolescente levantara la cabeza y la girara hacia otro lado—. Puede moverse y hacer sonidos también.

La Bennet más joven salió corriendo tras mirar fijamente a su aparentemente inerte niñero. Jamie enarcó una ceja al oír finas, delgadas pisadas yendo escaleras arriba y pasando por las losas del suelo. Encogiéndose de hombros, Jamie volteó hacia Hipo, sopesando sus opciones: si se sentaba sobre Hipo, definitivamente lo despertaría. Pero al hacerlo, correría el riesgo de herir a su algo frágil cuidador. Eso y que así solo parecería un niñito pequeño. En el mal sentido, para ser concretos. Cuando sus oídos captaron el distintivo tamborileo de su hermana, giró para verla sujetando un libro para niños desgastado abierto por una página a medio arrancar. Ella cogía el libro manteniéndose a la expectativa, ojos pasando curiosamente entre páginas arrugadas e Hipo.

Haciéndose con el libro y virándolo por el frente para poder echarle un vistazo a la portada, Jamie explotó en carcajadas ante la mera visión del título.

Hipo, que había estado disfrutando del pequeño respiro, solo pudo adivinar que lo que sea que causara la repentina risa tenía que ver con él... o más específicamente, era a su costa. Tomando una profunda respiración y despidiéndose de la oscura y dulce obviedad, Hipo parpadeó para deshacerse del estado somnoliento antes de sentarse lánguidamente. Sin sorprenderse, se encontró con Jamie riendo entre dientes y Sofi sonriendo ampliamente; inesperadamente, entonces se topó con la Sra. Bennet entrando a la sala de estar desde la cocina. Aún demasiado perezoso para entrar en pánico, meramente se quedó mirando a la mujer mientras ella se acercaba, una sonrisa compungida en su rostro.

—Oh, Hipo, muchísimas gracias por cuidar a Jamie y Sofi durante toda la noche.

Hipo asintió tontamente. Cierto... Se había quedado toda la noche, y durante la noche, había tenido el sueño más loco que--

Repentinamente alerta, Hipo se sentó erguido mientras visiones oscuras nublaban su mente; era demasiado difícil diferenciar entre lo falso y lo real ahora. Miró hacia Jamie y Sofi en busca de alguna señal, algún tipo de indicación de que lo que había pasado esa noche no era solamente alguna ilusión lúcida creada por algún reducido episodio de histeria inducida por la temperatura (porque realmente no hacía _tanto_ frío... a no ser que hubiera pillado algún tipo de histeria ártica también). Ojos rogando silenciosamente, cada hermano lo recompensó con una pequeña sonrisa que calmó notoriamente a Hipo e hizo a su mente correr al mismo tiempo.

La Sra. Bennet frunción el ceño en preocupación.

—¿Te sientes bien, Hipo? Espero que no haya sido demasiado problemático para ti.

Hipo sacudió su cabeza.

—No, no ha sido un problema, madama. Jamie y Sofi se han comportado más que bien. —Forzándose a levantarse, el adolescente se aseguró de hacer parecer que no estaba en un apuro por correr a su casa y aclarar sus pensamientos—. Espero que no haya tenido ningún percance regresando a casa. Me alegra que esté a salvo.

La mujer sonrío; qué chiquillo tan educado tenía el Sr. Haddock.

—Es un alivio oír eso, y gracias por tu preocupación. Raramente, la tormenta de nieve ha amainado durante la noche mientras vosotros dormíais. —Disparó una mirada cuestionante hacia sus niños para confirmar el hecho de que estuvieran realmente dormidos a una hora apropiada. Ante el asentimiento abierto de Jamie, continuó—. Tu padre llegó hace no mucho también.

Ante la mención de su padre, Hipo no supo si debería de sentirse aliviado o ansioso. Siempre era una mezcla de sentimientos con el Haddock mayor, incluso si su relación definitivamente había mejorado con los años. Incluso así, la ocupación de su padre en su casa probablemente quería decir que tendría que escaparse a algún otro lugar para pensar bien las cosas.

—¡Guay! En ese caso, si no la molesta, iré a verlo ahora. —Sería mejor que comprobara cómo estaba, no era como si el gran Estoico el Vasto lo necesitara, claro... A no ser que estuviera más relacionado con la hora de cenar.

Con el acuerdo de la Sra. Bennet, Hipo regaló a los hermanos Bennet un adiós y les proporcionó la promesa de jugar con ellos más tarde; Jamie captó la indirecta mientras el chico asentía ansioso y dirigía sin mediar palabra la atención de Hipo hacia un sector de la sala de estar. Llamando a Desdentado, el Bosque de Noruega trotó escaleras abajo hasta estar a su lado con un maullido y un estiramiento antes de que ambos Haddock se dirigieran a la salida.

Hipo pasó una ventana abierta siguiendo una indicación de Jamie, su cristal decorado con helechos de helada. Se preguntó inútilmente si eso sería realmente debido al Espíritu del Invierno que los había visitado la noche pasada o a su propio descuido.

Los Bennet enviaron sus despedidas a Hipo una última vez antes de que el larguirucho chico cruzara la puerta con su leal felino pisándole los talones. La Sra. Bennet sonrío mientras la puerta cliqueaba al cerrarse. ¡Que un chico tan bueno se llevara bien con sus niños y los cuidara de manera gratuita además! Era espléndido saber que las buenas personas aún existían. Marchó a la cocina para reconfortar a Abby e informarle sobre la partida de Desdentado y, distinguiendo un libro andrajoso en el suelo, la Sra. Bennet solo pudo suspirar y voltear hacia su hija.

—Ay, Sofi... _La Bella Durmiente*_ era uno de tus favoritos...

—o—o—o—

No fue mucho más tarde cuando Jack encontró por coincidencia a Hipo mientras el chico caminaba penosamente por la nieve.

En medio de la ciudad.

Sacudiendo su cabeza, Jack se zambulló hacia el adolescente únicamente abrigado con un ligero ropaje de invierno, casi como si estuviera burlándose de las asombrosas habilidades de Jack. A la vez que se acercaba, Jack se sintió complacido ante la distintiva ausencia de la presencia de Desdentado. De cualquier forma, su ceño sí se profundizó al ver a Hipo casi perder el equilibrio cada dos metros. Jack suspiró y se apoyó en su bastón, a medias divertido por los torpes movimientos y a medias algo más que lo hacía sonreír mientras el adolescente anadeaba por la tierra cubierta en un manto de nieve.

Decidiendo ser piadoso, Jack _supuso_ que podía ayudar a Hipo de nuevo... eso, claro, si el pequeño hueso andante se quitara del camino. Sonriendo ladinamente ante una idea y con una bocanada de escarcha después, el Guardián de la Diversión sostuvo una esfera perfectamente formada de escarcha y fango. Jack también supuso que la mejor manera de captar la atención del adolescente era lanzarle un proyectil helado.

Sobra decir que obviamente, funcionó.

Hipo, por el ataque sorpresa, gritó al perder su equilibrio y caer una vez más de cara en la nieve. Farfulló algo —probablemente no en Inglés, concluyó Jack— antes de alzar tentativamente su cabeza y sacudirse la nieve del suéter. Girando para poder ver mejor sus alrededores y para identificar al culpable, solo lanzó una mirada fija a la visión (o falta de esta) del Espíritu de la Escarcha.

—Pues claro que eres tú —el adolescente arrastraba las palabras, claramente no muy divertido.

Había menos interferencias con su voz hoy, conjeturó Hipo mientras una risa jovial sonaba en el aire. Desempolvándose, encaró a la figura con una apariencia pesadamente yuxtapuesta con su creación ventosa. Jack parecía estar haciendo un gesto apologético, siendo especialmente claro por la nieve que circulaba en el aire así como una poderosa explosión de viento esclarecía un camino sólido por delante de él.

Aunque claro, Hipo podía estar equivocado.

—Ow, ¿me echabas de menos?

Hipo no podía estar más orgulloso de ser un genio en descifrar lenguaje corporal.

—Tanto como estar congelado. —Regaló una media sonrisa al sonido de un bufido irritado.

—¿Y hacia dónde te diriges en esta hermosa mañana de invierno, pedazo de mi sol? —Porque, honestamente, ¿por qué estaría alguien aquí fuera, cerca del centro de la ciudad en el renadío de una tormenta de nieve? Las personas normalmente se quedarían en sus propias casas o irían al parque a disfrutar de tan agradable clima.

Hipo, aunque agradecido por el pasaje, aún estaba molesto por las acciones más tempranas del Espíritu de la Escarcha, y decidió por ello mismo en contra de vocalizar un _gracias_.

—Papá quiso que vaya al instituto. —Era algo que resultaba inexplicable para el adolescente, aunque se probara útil para poder perderse en sus propios pensamientos... o perderse en general. Pero eso no impidió a Hipo dramatizar la escena en un pesado acento noruego satirizado—. _Mejor v'te ahórah'. No querrs que tu ment'se marchiteh' como el résto del tejoh'. ¡¿Qéh?! Solo éh'un p'co de nieveh'. ¿Torméntah'? ¡Já'! ¡Somos de Berk! S'visto peoreh'._ —Hipo se sintió encantado de escuchar a Jack reír a más no poder. Le había llevado un tiempo ajustar su acento para que fuera normal. Desafortunadamente, ni su padre ni Bocón estaban particularmente felices por su rendición.

Calmándose, Jack sonrío divertido.

—Odio tener que informarte de esto, pero las clases estarán oficialmente canceladas por tres días más como mínimo-- cortesía de moi —alardeó.

Hipo viró sus ojos.

—Seh, lo han dicho por la radio casi toda la mañana. Ya me he asegurado de agradecer a una simpática y vieja señorita por la info.

Jack alzó una ceja.

—¿Qué hacía ella fuera?

—Ah, no. Ella no estaba fuera —Hipo hizo una pausa para intentar poner la situación en palabras de la mejor manera posible—. En realidad, abrió la ventana, me lo chilló desde el otro lado de la calle y me llamó un idiota después de que le dijera por qué estaba caminando por aquí.

Aparentemente no se necesitaban grandes esfuerzos para divertir al Guardián.

—Pues vale —río alegremente Jack. Suavizó su hilaridad con el propósito de hacer otra pregunta en lo que Hipo andaba hacia adelante y lejos del camino hacia su vecindario—. Entonces ¿por qué...?

Hipo se encogió de hombros.

—Es mejor que estar sentado haciendo nada en casa.

—Ah. —Esa parecía ser la mejor respuesta que obtendría del chico a este punto. Entonces, a Jack se le ocurrió...—: Vale, oye, si lo que quieres es matar el tiempo... —no iba a andar con rodeos ni a irse por las ramas; en serio, ¿no era esa una muy buena sincronización? Ahora solo necesitaba una excusa para comenzar a cortejar al pequeño hueso andante—. ¿Quieres pasar el rato conmigo?

Le llevó quizás cinco segundos al cerebro de Jack darse cuenta del travieso pensamiento. " _¡¿Cortejar?!_ ", exclamó su mente, horrorizada. Afortunadamente, aquello solo se mantuvo como un pensamiento muy fuerte.

El más joven del par se detuvo sobre sus pasos y lanzó una mirada demostrativa de ambas incredulidad y ligera sospecha al Espíritu de la Escarcha.

—¿Es en serio? Ehh... No digo que la idea no sea tentadora, pero... —Hipo se removió incómodamente—. ¿No tienes cosas que hacer?

Jack parpadeó.

—¿Cosas?

—Seh, ya sabes. Cosas como pintar las hojas de marrón, enrojecer narices, dejar caer plumas para que nieve..., no sé. —Hipo se tranquilizó a sí mismo al mismo tiempo que continuaba andando por el pasaje despejado para él. Se tambaleó cuando casi perdió pie. Era como si el resto del pavimento tuviera una capa de hielo también.

Jack iba detrás de él, interés renovado.

—¿Qué? —" _¿Plumas?_ "

—Nada, nada. —Hipo río entre dientes, recordando el contexto del mito.

Murmurando, Jack pensó en el punto final mencionado.

—Bueeeno... Ese es uno nuevo. No había oído sobre ese cuentillo nunca antes.

El adolescente se encogió de hombros.

—Ah... en realidad, eres bastante popular por todo el mundo. O en Europa al menos. Si no me equivoco, esa era una versión alemana de ti.

Jack sonrío con amplitud.

—¿En serio?

—Seh. En esa, eres una mujer. —No había forma de esconder el regocijo de Hipo ante la respuesta de Jack.

—Dah, ¿es en serio? —lloriqueó. " _Supongo que algo así debía de existir... Regla 63 y todo eso..._ "

—Jaja, sí. Es bastante rara en realidad... —Los pensamientos de Hipo comenzaron a vagar de nuevo mientras él observaba la repercusión de lo hecho a mano de Jack. Los rayos de la mañana revelaban la amplitud del daño, y aunque era nieve que equivalía a un montón de barridas para limpiar las calles en su mayoría, era aún así una vista bastante digna. Era la bravura del poder del Invierno, adivinó. Era la envergadura de magia que realmente existía—. Me pregunto en qué más se habrán equivocado sobre ti. —Una vista bastante llamativa, de hecho... Especialmente si la persona que la había causado en su totalidad se hallaba flotando casualmente detrás de ti.

Jack sonrío; sabía atrapar una oportunidad cuando se le presentaba.

—¿Quieres descubrirlo?

—¿Eh? —gruñó Hipo para sí mismo. Tenía que aprender a controlar sus pensamientos ahora que tenían la tendencia de ir y escapársele.

El Guardián del Invierno rodeó al chico, pose y tono casuales de no ser por solo un poco de pesada autoestima en sutiles trazos ocultos.

—Pues, oye, solo digo. No ocurre todos los días que un Guardián simplemente cae del cielo--

—¿Y te acribilla a bolas de nieve? —suplementó Hipo con una enfermiza sonrisa dulce.

— _Bola_ de nieve —lo corrigió Jack, bastón apuntando a Hipo para mayor énfasis—. ¡Y nos estamos yendo del tema! 'Enga ya, sé que eres curioso.

—Uhm... Vale-- ahí me has pillado. Lo soy. —Concedió el castaño. Y era cierto y por alguna razón, no le gustaba admitirlo.

Jack sonrío, un tanto feliz de que Hipo no pudiera ver qué tan aliviado estaba.

—¡Guay! Y... yo también soy un poco curioso. —Jack estaba, ahora mismo, _realmente_ contento de que Hipo no pudiera ver el ligero tinte rojo en su cara también.

Hipo se pausó a medio paso.

—¿Sobre qué?

Jack, de nuevo, se mofó.

—Sobre ti, dah.

Retomó su andar.

—Realmente no hay mucho que decir —respondió con simpleza el adolescente más joven.

El Guardián frunció el ceño ante la respuesta despectiva.

—¿En serio? El primer chico que me ve como una sombra-- de hecho, seguramente la primer persona que jamás haya visto a otro Guardián como una sombra-- ¿y me dices que "no hay mucho que decir"? —Jack mantuvo el ritmo del otro adolescente y se inclinó hacia adelante para atrapar el brillo de cualquier señal que pudiera explicar la incomodidad del chico. " _¿Qué pasa_ "

—No me mires así; no tengo idea sobre eso tampoco —Jack no sabía si interpretar eso como una respuesta literal o figurativa. A juzgar por la forma en la que Hipo viró hacia el lado para crear algo de espacio entre ellos dos, probablemente se refería un poco a ambas maneras.

Jack exterminó el espacio que los separaba, casi rozando su hombro con el del adolescente más joven en el proceso.

—Bueno, yo tampoco la tengo. —" _Al menos, no por completo_ ", añadió mentalmente; pero Hipo no necesitaba saber eso ahora, y Jack aún necesitaba probar la veracidad de la teoría—. Así que deberíamos de hacerlo, ¿no?

—Deberíamos de hacer ¿qué? —Hipo frunció el ceño. Frosty aquí presente se estaba acercando un poco _demasiado_ para su comodidad...

—¡Conocernos mejor! —anunció Jack, no tan ignorante a la connotación que se le podría dar a eso como le habría gustado.

Hipo le disparó una mirada cargada de paciencia.

—Entonces ¿qué? ¿Jugamos a las 20 Preguntas o cómo? —En serio, algunas personas eran demasiado descaradas.

Jack río por lo bajo.

—Jé', si quieres que sea un rollazo.

El de quince años de edad viró sus ojos y recitó su respuesta dramáticamente una vez más:

—En ese caso, ¿qué sugiere usted, Majestuosa Deidad del Invierno?

—Cállate —lo reprendió Jack, aunque el título sonaba de una forma agradable... sin embargo, se suponía que debía enseñarle a Hipo quién era realmente—. Y no lo soy. —Jack supuso que sería mejor diferenciarse a sí mismo de Jökul ahora que más tarde.

—¿En serio? —La sorpresa en Hipo esta vez parecía genuina.

—Sep, totalmente... —sonrío de lado—. ¿Ves? Era tan obvio que querías saber más sobre mí. Lo sabía. —El regodeo se habría sentido mucho más satisfactorio si Jack no se sintiera tan irritantemente aliviado ahora.

Hipo suspiró en falsa molestia burlona.

—Lo que digas. Intentas poner boca abajo el mundo de todos para tenerlos besando tus pies mientras pareces desinteresado al respecto. —Vale..., era burla _en su mayoría_ , de cualquier forma. Aún así, ahora que Hipo sopesaba más y más las circunstancias, parecían ser más favorables de lo que había pensado originalmente. La escasez de momentos como estos debía de ser completamente pasmosa.

El Espíritu de la Escarcha amplió su sonrisa.

—Ow, lo dices porque yo pongo tu mundo "boca abajo", ¿verdad?

—Ahh, cállate. —Lo amonestó Hipo, desviando su atención.

Jack se río.

—¿Ves? Nos llevamos de diez. —Pudo haber sido el extraño efecto de filtración en la voz de Jack que Hipo había oído la noche pasada, pero su voz pareció suavizarse ante la declaración.

Hipo fingió una mirada crítica antes de sonreír.

—Seh..., supongo.

Fue algo estúpido el cómo esa pequeña confirmación hizo a las esperanzas de Jack remontar alturas ridículas.

—Entonces, ¿quieres saltarte esas clases en un instituto imaginariamente intacto a las que tu padre te ha mandado por un día con el _verdadero_ Jack Frost? —Aún así, tendría que ser cuidadoso con esa pequeña gota de arrogancia, el pequeño paso mal dado que envío a Ícaro directo hacia su fallo.

—Pff. —Hipo trató de no sonreír demasiado ampliamente—. ¿Por qué no?

Porque si no era cuidadoso, ni siquiera la más pura de las blancas plumas que se deslizaban en descenso para crear la más suave de las nieves podría salvarlo de caer.

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

Adoro a Phil, lo juro.

esa imagen de Hipo como Aurora (y Astrid como el Príncipe Philip). Hilarantemente acuerdo.

por alguna razón, Dreamworks pensó que sería buena idea darle a los Vikingos un acento escocés. Así que seguiré sus pasos y solo lo llamaré noruego. Me disculpo sinceramente a cualquiera que esté leyendo esto si es de Noruega porque estoy siguiendo el canon de la película a pesar de que también sea cierto que no sé cómo hacer ese acento. Soy un asco en este tipo de cosas. Perdonadme.

Pobre Jack, Hipo es un tío bastante astuto. Cortejarlo será tarea difícil. ( ** _Serious Business, bby._** )

(Además, el simbolismo también es difícil.)

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

 **Toda la noche traduciendo esto... Menos mal que Jack e Hipo me alivian el peso del cora (aunque traducir tanto tiempo seguido me maree y de dolor de cabeza), jaja. Los amo tanto como amo (sí, tanto como _sigo_ amando) este fanfic. /Hearts, hearts/**

 **Ojalá os guste, gracias por leer y esas cosas... -insertar bostezo aquí-. ¡Buenas noches! (Mañanas o tardes para vosotros, según cuando lo leáis~)**

 **Y saludos desde Júpiter. /ZzzZzZ.../**


	9. Posibilidades y Promesas

**¡LA ESPERANZA ES LO ÚLTIMO QUE SE PIERDE! En efecto.**

 **Me concentraré en acabar de traducir este fanfic antes de centrarme completamente en mis LongFics pendientes. Así que esta será la primera obra de arte —jaja— _extensa_ completamente traducida que tendré. /Cheers!/**

 **Sin más dilaciones... ¡Comienzo!**

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

Ah... El momento que la mayoría estabais esperando, la tan anunciada "primera cita". _Just Call Me Endy_ y _AncestorsEcho_... vosotr@s dos tenéis mi eterna gratitud por haberme ayudado con esto. Para todos los que leáis mi historia, quiero que sepáis que sois una gran influencia para lo que escribo. Gracias por toda la motivación y los consejos. Espero que os guste...

 **Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece aparte del portátil y algunos elementos de la trama.

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

La nieve brillaba bajo el abrazo de deslumbrantes rayos de sol, con miles de diamantes centelleando en una felicidad clandestina que amortajaba al tranquilo mundo desde lo alto de los tejados y casas hasta las calles heladas y la tierra llena de agua. Por una vez, parecía que el planeta se había pausado en su revolución, congelado como el invierno, iniciando los viejos finales que yacen latentes a la espera de nuevos comienzos. Era un estancamiento solitario y la inminencia de la muerte, blanca como cenizas que proclaman el renacimiento de posibilidades. El viento fresco y tranquilo proveía un amplio visaje para la anticipación y las promesas enmascaradas por serenidad e inminencias de sentencia.

Todo esto contrastaba pesadamente con la cháchara del Guardián al lado de Hipo.

Hipo se esforzó bastante en contenerse para no sonreír ante la gran forma de ironía ante él —el presagio de un tiempo tan desamparado y sombrío cuyo deber consistía en enriquecer las vidas de los niños con júbilo y risas—. Hipo también encontró la ironía en cómo veía al Guardián ahora mismo: la antítesis de su creación, el presentimiento de una sombra que velaba a una burbujeante persona cargada de humor y disparates. Hablando de disparates...

—...oh, sí, y en serio, te acabas sintiendo un poco mal por ellos. Quiero decir, ¡mira a Phil! —Hipo río mientras notaba los gestos exagerados de su acompañante para hacer énfasis—. ¡El pobre tipo trabaja tan duro y aún así todo el crédito va para los elfos! No digo que haya algo mal con ellos, Dingle es bastante majo. Solo creo que-- —Hubo una pausa incómoda antes de que Jack se rascara la nuca perezosamente. O quizás se rascó la cabeza. Hipo aún estaba trabajando en mejorar las interpretaciones de las acciones del Guardián—. Perdón, ¿de qué te estaba hablando?

—Ah, solo estabas despotricando sobre cómo se popularizan las cosas solo porque ciertos aspectos lucen más atractivos para la gente que la verdad, así como de que los yetis merecerían más reconocimiento porque es injusto que los elfos sean los únicos en el foco de atención —recitó Hipo casualmente. Se le escapó una risa pequeña—. Aunque creo que te has desviado de la tangente porque justo antes de que mencionaras a Phil y a Dingle, sonabas más como a un anuncio sobre derechos igualitarios que a otra cosa.

El tono de la risa reverberó en la mañana de invierno, claro pero ligeramente amortiguado.

—Lo siento..., me he ido por las ramas. —Interiormente, Jack se desinfló. " _Y todo esto por intentar explicarle que solo porque el Viejo Hombre Invierno haya sido una interpretación popular sobre mí, no quiere decir que fuera correcto. ¿Quizás hablar sobre eso no será suficiente?_ "—. Nada de eso tenía mucho sentido, ¿verdad?

Hipo se encogió de hombros.

—No pasa nada. —Dirigió su mirada a la ciudad, revestida por la mano del invierno. Era familiar y escalofriante al mismo tiempo—. Preferiría que este mundo estuviera repleto de disparates a que no tuviera nada en lo absoluto. —Él preferiría el mundo salpicado por colores que corrieran y se pisaran entre ellos para formar tonalidades espantosas y llamativas y otras variantes que un mundo con nada más que el definitivo y silencioso vacío del constante blanco y negro.

El Espíritu del Hielo analizó sus palabras: "este mundo _nuestro_ ". Jack miró a su alrededor, no había una sola alma a la vista. Caminaban como una pareja, por el mismo camino en entrelazada soledad. Aún así, se sentía una cómoda unión —la seguridad de la unidad que respiraba vida en la fría mañana—. Y fue entonces que Jack realmente se dio cuenta de lo íntimo de este momento —de que estaban solos en "este mundo" y eso estaba más que bien.

—Seh... —murmuró el Guardián, intentando ignorar el ritmo acelerado de su corazón—. Yo igual.

—Tú también has estado solo, ¿hm? —otra cosa extraña que estaba comenzando a gustar a Jack sobre Hipo: parecía entender aquello que quedaba sin decir—. Yo... no puedo imaginar cómo se sentiría eso, no ser visto. —Porque por casi la entera totalidad de su corta vida, Hipo ha sido visto: como el pequeño error, el pequeño accidente, el pequeño "hipo". Era visto, sí, pero nunca realmente entendido.

Jack sonrío, aunque era más para sí mismo que para Hipo, aunque hayan pasado años desde la última vez que haya perdido la cabeza por eso, aunque nunca haya podido encontrar la forma de tomarse estas palabras en serio:

—No es tan malo cuando te acostumbras... quiero decir, puedes ver cosas que las personas normales no pueden, jugar con ellas y causar problemas, salirte con la tuya, ¡y nadie tendría la más mínima idea! —Observó atentamente a Hipo, esperando que la fachada feliz saturando su voz consiga salvar al ambiente de la desolación. Se suponía que este pequeño discurso era divertido.

Afortunadamente, Hipo le envío una mirada divertida en respuesta: la cómica mezcla entre diversión y horror.

—...quizás realmente deba comenzar a trabar mis ventanas desde ahora. —Aún así, sin que Jack lo supiera, la falsedad en su humor no había pasado desapercibida para el chico más joven.

Jack ladró una carcajada a pesar de sentirse ligeramente ofendido.

—Ow, ¡venga ya, no seas así! —No era como si fuera un pervertido o algo así.

Memoria selectiva: eligió negarse el incidente de la ducha.

Hipo le disparó una mirada desconfiada.

—Cerraré con llave mis puertas también.

Jack bufó.

—Sí, claro. Porque eso te ha servido de mucho la última vez. —Desliz freudiano: en su mente, el incidente se negaba a ser ignorado. " _Fue una vista tan agradable..._ " susurró algo mortalmente irritante en sus pensamientos. Fue solo cuando Hipo se ruborizó por completo y volteó hacia otra parte que Jack quiso golpearse a sí mismo por tocar ese tema de nuevo—. Eh--, lo siento. ¿He mencionado que tú también puedes decir lo que te de la gana? ¿Incluso si realmente no quieres hacerlo? —puso todo su empeño en sonar arrepentido, realmente lo hizo. Esperaba que Hipo pudiera ignorar la diversión apenas contenida en su voz.

El chico frunció el ceño.

—Por algún motivo, eso no me hace sentir más a gusto contigo. En lo absoluto.

—¿De verdad? —Jack río entre dientes—. ¡No tengas miedo! No muerdo. —" _A no ser que me lo pidas-- Espera, ¡¿qué?!_ " Sí, Jack debía admitir que aunque ser invisible apestara, tenía algunos puntos buenos. Después de todo, sin serlo, Hipo podría ver los pensamientos no-demasiado-inocentes escritos en toda la cara del Espíritu del Hielo. Y entonces volvería a portar esa mirada noruega dudosa, esa que se leía como "no sé qué andarás tramando y aunque no pienso llamarte la atención, te estaré juzgando en silencio". En su defensa, Jack se sentía bastante perturbado al no saber de dónde provenían esos pensamientos y siempre temía que alguno de esos días, estos pudieran ser pronunciados en los momentos más inoportunos.

Hipo enarcó una ceja.

—¿Qué hay sobre las mordeduras de hielo? —Con una sonrisa, añadió—: ¿O los pellizcos?

La preocupación del Guardián de esfumó.

—¿Otra vez con pellizcos en la nariz? —Jack suspiró. Después de cincuenta años, esa broma se estaba volviendo realmente vieja.

Hipo sonrío como si estuviera disculpándose.

—Es algo por lo que eres bastante famoso —Jack lanzó sus manos al aire en rendición. Será un día frío en el infierno el día en el que consiga perdonar a quien-sea que haya escrito esa jodidamente-patética canción que básicamente ha condenado su nombre a estar siempre relacionado con esa oración vergonzosamente molesta. ¿A santo de qué pellizcaría él una nariz?

En indignada justificación, Jack sintió la necesidad de defender su posición de poder.

—Eh, para tu información, puedo hacer mucho más que solo invocar climas heladores y fríos. —Posó orgullosamente, con el bastón en su mano—. Soy el Guardián de la _Diversión_ , después de todo.

—¿Oh? —Hipo sonrío ampliamente, complacido por el rumbo más ligero que tomaba su conversación. Con una voz goteando sarcasmo, Hipo decidió que quizás lo mejor sería satisfacer su curiosa mente un poco mientras aún tenía algo de dignidad—. ¿Va el Viejo Hombre Invierno a hacerme pasar un buen rato entonces? —Porque de verdad que quería saber de qué era verdaderamente capaz Jack como un Guardián y comprobar si Jamie había exagerado en su historia o no.

Jack, de cualquier manera, casi se atragantó, decidiendo que Hipo no debería tener permitido decir cosas como esa, aunque el chico pareciera no enterarse. De cualquier manera, el Espíritu del Invierno se recompuso y aceptó decididamente el desafío, con una sonrisa descarada.

—Definitivamente. —Jack hizo una pausa, asintiendo—. Y, solo para que quede claro-- No hay nada físicamente viejo en mí tampoco.

—¿En serio...? Vale, pues, adivino por la forma en la que hablas y, eh-- te mueves, que probablemente tienes una edad muy cercana a la mía entonces. —Otra cosa que comenzaba a gustarle a Jack sobre Hipo: el chico era bastante inteligente. Miró directamente a Jack con ojos concentrados, entrenados en llegar a una conclusión—. Hm... Definitivamente adolescente. Mayor que yo aunque, ciertamente, no te gusta comportarte así.

Jack sonrío ladinamente.

—Tú lo has dicho. —Claro, él era considerado un hombre a su edad durante la época colonial, pero era totalmente cierto que no se comportaba de la manera apropiada. Adoraba dejar al estrés y a las preocupaciones disolverse en sonrisas y risas, adoraba evadir el labor doméstico mientras perseguía caprichos y libertades, adoraba pasar tiempo lejos de los campos para encontrar un refugio entre los bosques densos y lagos helados.

...Eso acaba de darle una idea.

—Entonces... ¿Cómo eres, exactamente? —Los ojos de Hipo ya no estaban centrados en él, era como si estuviera intentando —y fallando en— encontrar una imagen en su cabeza, la que le sentara mejor al Guardián del Invierno—. Ya que quieres que nos conozcamos, ¿por qué no simplemente me lo dices?

Jack río, volando en el aire.

—Para eso —volteó hacia Hipo— ¡tendrás que ver y esperar! —Moviéndose para coger la mano de Hipo sin previo aviso, el impaciente espíritu tiró del chico consigo, congelando la acera e ignorando los chillidos ensordecedores de Hipo—. ¡Soy más un chico del tipo que "muestra pero no dice"! —Llegarían más rápido si Hipo "patinara" en lugar de tropezar cada pocos pasos.

Además...

—¿Esperar? ¡¿Esperar a qué?! —Los altos gritos de Hipo diezmaban la paz infructuosa de su mundo. Sus aullidos combinados con los de Jack y sus risas salpicaban tonalidades, tonos y matices atronadores donde alguna vez el vacío se manifestara.

—¡Venga, va! ¡Hay algo que quiero enseñarte! —Jack guío al otro chico rápida pero cuidadosamente, feliz de ver que Hipo no estaba terriblemente aterrorizado. Vale, sí, estaba asustado, pero Jack podía lidiar con un mero miedo.

Temblando ligeramente mientras planos lisos de hielo formaban rampas en miniatura que lo obligaban a patinar y saltar por encima, a Hipo lo sorprendía ser capaz aún de formular una pregunta con coherencia.

—¿Y qué podría ser ese "algo"?

Jack sonrío divertido, y voló más rápido.

—Lo que realmente puedo hacer.

Hipo solo pudo sujetarse más fuerte a él mientras aceleraban y ondeaban por entre las calles, hasta que se acabó el asfalto.

—o—o—o—

Había conllevado una cierta cantidad de dificultad que Hipo soltara la mano de Jack; había tomado más o menos la misma cantidad de dificultad que Jack se quitara el repentino sentimiento vacío en sus dedos tras haberse soltado de los temblorosos de Hipo.

—Eh, no ha sido _tan_ malo. —Jack viró sus ojos en lo que el más joven de ellos se plantaba firmemente en la tierra sólida (y cubierta de nieve).

Hipo lo miró fijamente.

—Dice el Espíritu del Hielo que casi me estrella con un buzón de correos, una pared y tres árboles a una velocidad de treinta millas por hora. —Sinceramente... la audacia de todo ello.

Jack río entre dientes.

—¿Ves? ¡No íbamos tan rápido!

Hipo le dio una mirada seca.

—Vale, vale, quizás me he pasado un poco... _de nuevo_. —Ahora que se fijaba bien en el chico, a pesar de que sus temblores habían cesado y ahora solo lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, Jack sintió una pequeña oleada de culpabilidad por lo de la pared. Pero ni siquiera eso le impidió encontrar la hilaridad en la situación. Contuvo una risilla al disculparse—: Lo siento, ¿sí?

Hipo rodó sus ojos, pero a juzgar por la forma en la que los labios del chico se curvaron en una sonrisa, Jack supo que no tendría problemas con él.

—Nah, está bien. —Y lo estaba... Hipo había sido un snowboarder bastante bueno en Berk(1)-- no era como si fuera a darle ese pequeño detalle de información a Jack—. Extraño... Normalmente no me importa ir a esa velocidad... pero supongo que es diferente cuando alguien más lleva el control. —No aún al menos.

—Sé a lo que te refieres —murmuró Jack, sintiéndose un _pelín_ culpable por el incidente de antes con Sandy. Pero volviendo al tema, Hipo no había podido ocultar el regocijo en sus ojos tampoco. El pequeño hueso andante fingía haberlo odiado, pero definitivamente lo había disfrutado hasta cierto punto.

—Entooonces... ¿por qué me has traído hasta aquí? —había calma en el bosque, un lugar silencioso que escondía sus secretos en reclusión; los árboles permanecían inmóviles, algunos guardando en fortaleza contra los estragos de su temporada de muerte. Hipo giró para observar el lago ante él, congelado como un viejo espejo con el tiempo pintando permanentemente el cristal. Había algo extrañamente mágico en este lugar.

—No es como si el hecho de que un Espíritu del Invierno trayéndome a lo más profundo del bosque sea acojonante en lo más mínimo. —Su lado sensible quería dar la vuelta calmadamente... y correr como si el Armagedón estuviera pisándole los talones; esa parte de él se derrumbaba ante la simple visión del imposible ser flotando frente a él.

—Tu sarcasmo me lastima —pronunció Jack lastimosamente.

Hipo se encogió de hombros.

—Eso está bien, siempre y cuando eso sea lo único causando daño alguno aquí.

—Auch —Jack fingió sentirse herido—. ¿No confías en mí?

—Famosas últimas palabras —Hipo río entre dientes. Se agachó adrede cuando un proyectil lleno de lodo fue lanzado en su dirección. No lo tomó como una ofensa—. Vale, bien. Sí lo hago. Pero aún no me has explicado por qué me has traído aquí —Hipo gesticuló hacia el escenario invernal, con la curiosidad pellizcándolo.

Jack sonrío.

—Bueno... Supuse que la mejor forma de que llegaras a conocerme sería traerte al lugar donde todo comenzó. —Flotó abajo ante el confuso adolescente y plantó su bastón en la nieve.

—Este... —Hipo buscó alguna respuesta en su cabeza, un fragmento de su memoria enfocándose en el increíble cuento de Jamie de la noche pasada. A la orilla de las aguas congeladas, el significado de la excursión lo golpeó de repente. Hipo giró hacia él, sus ojos delatando su perplejidad—. Este es el lago en el que te convertiste en Guardián, ¿verdad?

Jack se apoyó en su bastón.

—Este lago es mucho más que eso... —extendió su mano, con su corazón golpeteando rítmicamente mientras Hipo sujetaba sus dedos tentativamente. Lo condujo cuidadosamente sobre el hielo resbaladizo, agradeciendo la densa capa que aguantaba su peso con seguridad, resguardándolos de las frígidas profundidades. Aún así, eso no le impedía ser extra cuidadoso al guiar al larguirucho joven. Un estremecimiento de miedo recorrió su espina a medida que los recuerdos resurgían, y apretó la mano del chico en una promesa tranquilizadora. Regaló una sonrisa pequeña a la anticipación de Hipo, la emoción desenfrenada que se abría paso por entre el nerviosismo en vibrantes ojos viridianos—. Este es el lago en el que me convertí en Jack Frost. —Jack no tenía problema alguno en revelar esto.

Hipo luchó valientemente como todo un hombre honorable para no dejar escapar un "Claro y eso no es para nada acojonante". En lugar de ello, echó un vistazo al lago helado a sus pies, imaginando el inmortal triunfo de Jack más que su mortal derrota.

—Eso es... algo poético —murmuró, con algo aliviándose en su interior al entender que no era un intruso en tierras sagradas. Era bienvenido, aceptado en compartir el conocimiento y la nostalgia del momento.

Jack soltó la mano de Hipo y dirigió sus ojos a los cielos pálidos, topándose con la forma plateada del cuerpo lunar.

—Puedes culpar al Hombre de la Luna por eso. —Pero en realidad, Jack no lo culpaba. Al menos, no por rencor. Porque en ese pequeño y tranquilo momento, con este chico que ha conocido después de trescientos años desde que el Hombre de la Luna le hablara por primera y última vez, Jack no pudo evitar sentir que esto era casi como...

Hipo sonrío suavemente, casi triste.

—Deben de gustarle las Románticas.

Jack casi se atragantó.

—¿Qué?

Hipo parpadeó.

—Eh, me refiero a la Era Romántica-- estaba muy relacionada a la naturaleza indomable y su conexión con el individuo humano. —Apartó la mirada, hallando repentinamente muy interesantes esos reflejos borrosos en el hielo.

—Oh —respondió Jack patéticamente, aún tratando de quitarse la vergüenza de encima.

Hipo se movió en el hielo, algo de lo que Jack se daba cuenta cada vez que el silencio plagaba la atmósfera.

—...así que... ¿Qué era eso que querías mostrarme? —Miró a Jack con una expresión expectante, mejillas un tanto coloreadas en un rosa suave.

—Ah, ¡cierto! —Jack sujetó su palo de madera, los familiares nudos y torceduras emitiendo una sensación glacial—. Aguarda ahí... —El Espíritu del Hielo meditó por un segundo antes de sonreír; esto le daría a Hipo una muestra de lo que él estaba realmente hecho.

Helechos de escarcha erupcionaron en patrones, decorando el cielo con sus diseños intrincados mientras el bastón del Guardián latía en claros tonos azules. Lustraba a los árboles, haciéndolos brillar bajo los rayos de luz diurna que pasaban por entre nubes y pinos. Remolinos de flores de hielo florecieron y se enrollaron en el paisaje con una elegancia sobrecogedora. Los vientos bailaban y las hojas se mecían mientras que copos de nieve en suaves apuros besaban al aire como despedida mientras caían en muda gracia. Vientos invernales lo abrazaban en lo que se aceleraban por impulso, elevando su espíritu mucho más allá de donde las copas de los árboles arañaban. Hacía frío, un frío casi insoportable, pero eso estaba raramente bien. El fantasma de una sonrisa se hallaba en los labios de Hipo; no contenía sarcasmo, ni ingenuo astucia, ni humor seco, sino que estaba provista de una calidez de silencioso fervor. El mundo de la muerte no estaba muerto; había vida escondida entre el tiempo de dormir encontrado antes del ingreso a los umbrales de la restauración.

—¿Sabes...? Esta es la primera vez... en mucho tiempo, que veo al invierno de esta forma —le confió Hipo tras un momento. Sus ojos aún seguían los movimientos del viento.

Jack volteó hacia él, ojos cuestionantes.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Bueno... —Hipo desplazó su mirada hacia el cielo, la única cosa que permanecía verdaderamente constante en su vida—. Nevaba tanto en Berk que se había vuelto... ordinario, para mí. —Cerró sus ojos, con su mente viajando en el pasado hacia recuerdos de no hacía mucho—. Cuando el fin del año llegaba, todo el pueblo se asustaba, porque los inviernos allí siempre son tan despiadados. —Hipo se estremeció, pero no era por el frío invernal que sentía ahora, incluso si cuando Jack frunció el ceño la temperatura del aire alrededor de ellos cayó en picado—. Mis ancestros rendían homenaje a los dioses e incluso a ti-- o, al menos, a quien creíamos que era tú, solo para que no fuéramos devastados durante el pico de la estación.

Jack se mordió el labio, realmente esperando que no fuera él del que Hipo y todo su pueblo habían estado asustados todo este tiempo durante los meses de invierno.

—Yo, eh, me alegro de que haya sido un cambio agradable para ti —ofreció dócilmente.

—Sí, lo ha sido —concordó Hipo airadamente—. El invierno es... verdaderamente precioso.

Jack hizo todo cuanto pudo para obviar esa presión insufrible en su pecho.

—Así que, siempre hablas sobre tu ciudad natal. Como yo ya te he mostrado bastante sobre mí, ¿por qué no me devuelves el favor? —Esperaba que Hipo no preguntara nada acerca de su repentino cambio de tema.

—¿Supongo que eso es lo justo? —Hipo río por lo bajo—. Vale, ¿qué quieres saber?

Jack se lo pensó por un momento antes de seleccionar un tema ligero.

—¿Nadie a quien eches de menos?

—Ah, solo a un par de buenos colegas. A algunos familiares, de tanto en taaanto... —Bueno, para Hipo aún era un "taaanto". No había llegado a la parte del "tanto" todavía. (De hecho, no ver a Patán seguía siendo una de las ventajas de haberse mudado.)

Jack lo escupió antes de poder contenerse:

—¿Nadie... especial?

—¿Especial? —Hipo pestañeó.

Una risa temblorosa agitó los labios de Jack.

—Ahm, no sé, un amigo de la familia, un buen vecino, _una novia_ , la señora anciana que vive al final de la calle y te da rodajas de limón, _un novio_... —la voz de Jack se volvió un mero susurro; desafortunadamente, Hipo poseía un oído excelente.

—¿Qué-- —Era sorprendente cómo una simple pregunta podía hacer al rostro de Hipo enrojecer más rápido que cualquier helador viento invernal.

—...el lechero... —Jack continúo mencionando; no estaba tratando de encubrir lo último que había dicho. Para nada.

Hipo frunció el ceño.

—Aguarda--

—¿El repartidor? —Jack río entre dientes al notar la mirada irritada de Hipo; incluso eso era tierno.

—No..., no. —Hipo sacudió su cabeza con vigor—. Ninguna señora anciana, era un pueblo pequeño así que prácticamente todos éramos vecinos así que eso es un sí y un no, ninguna novi-- —hizo una pausa y desvío la mirada, rojo como un semáforo—. Ningún chico tampoco. —¿Exactamente qué tan mal estaba que Jack se sintiera _ligeramente_ victorioso?—. Aparte de mis amigos y Bocón, no hay realmente la gran cosa que echar de menos sobre Berk. —¿Muy mal? Podría vivir con ello.

Jack enarcó una ceja.

—¿Bocón? —Gente berkiana y sus nombres extraños...

—El amigo de mi padre y, supongo, una especie de segunda figura paternal. —Hipo sonrío, realmente echaba un poco bastante de menos al robusto hombre. Aunque dar consejos no fuera lo suyo y fuera terriblemente malo escuchando, Bocón al menos había estado ahí y había intentado ayudar... a su propia manera. Especialmente cuando se trataba del tema del padre de Hipo—. Solía echar una mano en su tienda.

—Oh... entonces, uh... ¿eso es todo? —Jack se preguntó si debería preguntar sobre sus otros amigos, esos que Hipo no parecía particularmente interesado en nombrar.

—Eso es todo —sentenció Hipo—. Berk siempre ha sido este lugar desabrido y crudo; tenía una historia rica pero las sombras del pasado la hacían tenebrosa la mayor parte del tiempo. Las personas solían ser antipáticas y... agresivas. —Hipo se encogió, con un fantasma acechándolo desde un recuerdo. No, aparte de algunas personas y los animales de allí, no había mucho por lo que languidecer.

Jack frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Hipo hizo gestos pequeños, confusos, como si estuviera intentando atrapar la raíz de un problema con una red delgada.

—Están tan atrapados en sus viejas costumbres que suelen mantenerse alejados de las cosas que no consideran... normales.

—Adivino que eso te incluye a ti también, ¿hm? —Jack conocía muy bien ese sentimiento, la soledad de ser un paria; ya había sido su compañera por siglos.

Hipo le dio una sonrisa derrotada.

—¿Es tan obvio?

Balanceando su bastón a un costado para poder apoyarse en él, Jack ojeó al chico y llegó a la previa conclusión:

—Bueno, definitivamente no eres normal, Hipo.

Hipo bufó.

—Gracias por recordármelo.

—Eh, me gusta eso de ti —defendió Jack con una sonrisa.

—Seh, dices eso porque vosotros los Guardianes os dedicáis a todo eso de proteger a los niños, su inocencia y su imaginación. Así que supongo que eso significa que nunca he crecido en realidad. —Hipo consideró esto por un segundo antes de continuar aleatoriamente—. Aún creo que los dragones son las criaturas más cool-- Sin ofender, Jack.

—No hay problema. —Sí lo ofendió el horrible juego de palabras, de cualquier forma. " _Jaja, sí, claro, ya lo pillo. Se supone que yo tendría que ser_ cool _mientras que los dragones respiran fuego pero los consideras-- sí. Muy gracioso._ "

—No se lo digas a Desdentado tampoco. —Jack, a pesar de estar cruzando sus dedos tras su espalda, asintió visiblemente. Hipo encaraba a Jack, pero el Guardián del Invierno tenía el presentimiento de que ya no estaba allí con él—. Una parte de mí siempre ha creído que de alguna manera, había magia de verdad en el mundo, algunas cosas que se suponía que las personas no deberían encontrar, misterios que no serán resueltos con mirar ecuaciones fijamente o buscando en libros y las filosofías de hombres fallecidos.

Jack suspiró, un poco resentido por la admiración de antes siendo tan efímera, pero estando de acuerdo al mismo tiempo.

—Y estarías en lo cierto.

Hipo continúo, como si estuviera en un trance.

—Hay posibilidades ahí fuera, cosas que pueden venir solo atrapando las oportunidades que vengan, cometiendo errores, aprendiendo de ellos. Es comprensible que hayan viejas ideas, nuevas oportunidades, pero podrían haber resultados novedosos y fallos repetidos. —Era como si hubiera mantenido esos pensamientos en su cabeza durante demasiado tiempo, con solo reverberaciones como respuesta.

—¿Y aún sigues creyéndolo? —lo estimuló Jack gentilmente. Sabía que Hipo necesitaba seguir hablando y quizás Jack aprendería algo en el camino.

El más joven asintió.

—Seh... No hay nada más que hacer aparte de eso. De otra manera, estaríamos siempre anclados en el pasado.

Jack pensó por un segundo, una rara emoción hormigueando en su pecho ante lo que el chico acababa de revelarle. Había entrado en ese modo pensativo de nuevo, todo atisbo de sonrisa en sus labios evaporado ante el humor opresivo que se acomodó en la escena. Pero Jack recalculó en lo que había dicho y sonrío, preparado para enseñarle a Hipo un poco de esta "magia" que él había estado buscando.

—Así que... ¿Dragones? —Porque mientras que Jack estaba preparado para dar más tiempo a Hipo para divulgar las complejidades que residían en sus pensamientos, Jack estaba también seguro de que lo que tenía en mente era justo lo que Hipo necesitaba.

Ante la mención de las majestuosas bestias, Hipo pareció salir de su trance.

—¿Hm?

—Dragones. ¿Asumiré que son tus animales favoritos? —Jack sonrío ante el entusiasmo creciente bajo la cautelosa expresión de Hipo.

—Bueno-- Criaturas fantásticas, sí. ¿A menos que...? —Miró a Jack con silenciosos ojos suplicantes.

Dolió decírselo.

—Ahm..., bueno, nunca he visto uno en persona. —Pero era una buena pregunta que hacer a Sandy más adelante...

—Oh. Pues, en ese caso, sí. Son mis criaturas fantásticas favoritas. —Hipo no parecía muy decepcionado, pero eso no evitó que Jack quisiera redoblar sus siguientes esfuerzos. Haría esto por Hipo.

Pero, solo por curiosidad...

—¿Y tu animal " _real_ " favorito?

Hipo le lanzó una mirada inexpresiva, como si la respuesta fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo:

—Gatos.

Jack viró sus ojos.

—Pues claro.

Riendo un poco, Hipo tuvo que preguntar:

—¿Por qué?

El Espíritu de Hielo sacudió su cabeza con un regañino "tsk".

—Siempre preguntas eso. ¿No sería mejor si simplemente te sentaras y miraras?

Hipo hizo un puchero.

—¿Mirar qu--

Jack trazó un bosquejo tosco en el hielo de una bestia alada usando los helechos de escarcha que florecían en la punta de su bastón. El resultado final se parecía más a un velociraptor con alas de mariposa no más grandes que tres pies grabados en el helado lago.

Hipo se acercó al artista, su ceja arqueándose ante la... interesante ilustración.

—Impresionante.

Jack codeó a Hipo en una costilla.

—¿Qué te he dicho sobre mirar?

—Algo sobre que es mej--

Y la criatura cobró vida. Sus extremidades desarrollaron volumen, su cuerpo ganó forma; la cola se movió con la corriente del movimiento mientras que sus alas se agitaban en vibraciones gentiles mientras la cabeza se alzaba, echada hacia atrás en un silencioso rugido. El dragón de hielo miró a Hipo con curiosidad fugaz antes de que se elevara en los más altos cielos, remontando espirales giratorias aéreas, trazos de polvo de estrellas destelleando en su despegar. Giró hacia el frente, con alas de patrones de escarcha brillanto durante el admirable vuelo. Como fuera, un rebelde copo de nieve aterrizó en la nariz de Hipo, mordiendo su piel con ligera frialdad. Jack tuvo que alejarse cuando Hipo casi le pegó en su emoción mientras el dragón se mantenía cautelosamente suspendido sobre él.

Y mientras que los estáticos ojos de Hipo estaban fijos en la creación del Guardián mientras esta hacía cabritillas en el aire invernal, la atención de Jack estaba enfocada en el entusiasta chico ante él, de ojos muy abiertos por el asombro y exclamando en chillidos enérgicos: "¡¿Has visto eso?!", "¡Oh, wow! ¡Esto es tan guaaay!" y "¿A dónde se ha ido?" Sus movimientos estaban llenos de energía mientras se movía y giraba para poder ver al dragón esconderse en la masa de árboles antes de precipitarse al centro del lago. Sus ojos relucían con un brillo que daba vida al mundo de blanco que ninguna mancha de color ni ser de hielo podría replicar. Esto era lo que Jack quería ver, a este Hipo que dejaba ir las charlas tensas por exhaltaciones airosas, que reía libremente antes que soltar una risa entre dientes, que sonreía con felicidad antes que aplicar una sonrisa cuidadosamente reservada o una mueca maliciosa, que comenzaba a adorar la nieve y la creía divertida, que veía a su creación con nuevos ojos y la llamaba _hermosa_.

Jack sonrío, algo falto de aliento él mismo mientras continuaba mirando a Hipo, su emoción nunca disipándose.

—De nada.

—Jack, gracias, esto-- —Hipo giró hacia él y Jack juraría que su corazón se detuvo—. Esto es alucinante-- Tú eres alucinante...

Su sonrisa no sería llamada hermosa por la mayoría de las personas. Era torpe con dientes ligeramente torcidos, de alguna manera paralelos a su sonrisa torcida, vaga por las palabras que lo abandonaron con una ligera humillación que atentaba contra su gozo transparente; sus labios estaban resecos por haber estado moviéndose toda la mañana y Jack sospechaba además que eran víctimas de innumerables pensamientos pesados y preocupaciones insoportables. Era ordinaria y, de alguna manera, algo mona con los ojos de Hipo brillando y sus pecas que parecían desaparecer bajo su sonrojo carmín, aunque para muchos, ciertamente no sería hermosa.

Pero para Jack _era perfecta_. Hacía su sangre correr a su rostro e interrumpir la formación de oraciones apropiadas en su boca, lo hacía desquiciadamente risueño mientras algo en su estómago aleteaba con interminable frenesí, lo hacía reír con un eco sordo del grito victorioso que cantaba en su alma. Y, por primera vez, Jack no podía negarlo. Sabía exactamente lo que eso era y casi se regañó a sí mismo por ignorar el crecimiento de esta emoción por tanto tiempo.

Eran los primeros indicios de romance, la tierra removiéndose bajo ellos en tambaleantes sacudidas de inminente desastre natural y estrellas muriendo que explotaban para arrojar al frente nueva creación a las grietas abiertas —eran posibilidad y promesas personificadas en venenos ambrosíacos y perfumados con la inocencia inicial antes de que espinas de rosas malvadas se condujeran a sí mismas al corazón del Guardián del Invierno. Lo dejaba vulnerable y regocijado, mareado y esperanzado, asustado y eufórico. Estaba mal, era estúpido, tenía que ser un error —pero estaba ahí. Ve su existencia, tal y como Hipo ve la suya. Subsiste ahí, para él: el desgarbado chico con pecas que se esparcían por sus mejillas y nariz de botón como constelaciones en miniatura que enmarcaban esos ojos imposiblemente verdes, ojos que resplandecían con curiosidad y brillaban con inteligencia; las palabras que pronunciaba con suavidad y que goteaban sarcasmo y cuya mente operaba con lógicas paradójicas. Y era por él que Jack sabía que tenía que lograr que Hipo realmente creyera.

...Y no, definitivamente no era solo porque Jack estaba sin duda alguna desarrollando un crush en él.

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

Oh amor juvenil...

(1): Hipo es alucinantemente bueno con el snowboard, como se puede ver en el comercial de Dreamworks hecho para las Olimpiadas de Invierno.

Si seguís las series de Dragones: Jinetes de Berk, Patán ha estado comportándose como un bastardo insufrible últimamente. Bueno, más de lo habitual.

...¿Acabo de robar y darle vuelta a la línea de Astrid de la película? (Ups.)

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

 **7u7 ... Tan tiernos, joder.**

 **¿Qué creéis que viene después de esto, hm? ¿Problemas, más fluff? ¿Algo casual? ¿Un giro en la trama? Contadme, jaja.**

 **Esta vez he llegado bien con el tiempo, creo... Y estoy pensando en subir un cap semanal en vez de mensual, o uno cada dos semanas. Hm... ¿Qué decís? ¡Podría dejar esto culminado para fin de año! Ya que no estoy segura de si cuando me mude podría continuarlo...**

 **Gracias por leer, ¡y saludos desde Júpiter!**


End file.
